Ironic
by Yari1
Summary: Mirai Trunks decides to go off to space, after Bulma dies almost a year later after the Cell Games. (Story's back! & I need a beta reader!) Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N**: Hello all! I've decided to put the story up again... I need a Beta Reader, badly! So if someone's gonna leave a review about how bad my spelling is, then yeah, I know my spelling sucks, that's why I'm asking for a Beta Reader, so no need in being redundant, in something I already know... If anyone wants help, please, e-mail me! Or say so in a review!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Location: Somewhere in space

8:37 p.m. Earth's time

Trunks lay on his bed, thoughtful of the events that had happened to him in the months. He went to the past, and met Goku, and the young self of his sensei, Gohan, and meet all of the Z warriors. But what he loved the most was to actually meet, and spend some time his father, the one he had never met, and only knew by the tales his mother used to tell him. His mood quickly changed when he thought of her, it just been two months since his mother passed away, he was extremely saddened by it, the only consolation he had was, that he satisfied at least, her wish of destroying the androids was successful, making planer Earth a peaceful place once again. The first few days hard for him, everything he saw reminded him of his loving mother, the one that always cared for her, and loved him unconditionally. The cities were starting of being rebuilt when one day, and one day when he returned home expecting to see her mother, he realized she wasn't there, he knew there was nothing for him on planet Earth, and that he had to leave. It took him just a few weeks of working day and night restless, until he could finally build the space with all kind of accommodations, and gadgets that would've made both her mother and grandfather proud. So, he set course to anywhere, but here', and has been traveling through space for months, without anything exciting to happen to him, he was beginning to reconsider going back to planet Earth. But then he heard the alarms of the ship go off.

"What the--?" he said confused.

He quickly went, to the control room, and looked at the control panel, his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, an actual ship, a purple one, was approaching; since the moment he had been in space he hadn't seen any kind of extraterrestrial life, until that moment, now his biggest concern was if, whoever it was, was hostile or not. He quickly sited, on the pilot's chair, and started to type on the keyboard. About five wide screens appeared on all of the sides of the ship, and he could clearly see the spaceship, but it was then he noticed a lot more other ships, these one were gray, following the purple ship. Then he saw the other ships shooting laser beams, at the purple ship. He gasps incredously, and frowns pissed seeing that the other ships were ganging up on the purple one, since was outnumbered. He instinctively putted his ship at full power, quickly approaching to the small battlefield, and started to shoot laser beams, that he installed for moments like that one. He actually managed to shot, and destroy some of the ships, but he was obviously outnumbered, and it was soon enough when his ship was shot badly. "Damn it!!" he said as he tried to repair some of the inside damage that had the ship, but it was futile, and the ship quickly started to crash, as his ship started to descend, he saw other spaceship, very similar to the purple one, quickly approaching and shooting the gray ships.

"Oh, well... I always I wanted to die fighting. I guess now I'll get to see, and meet the gang" he thought, and closed his eyes expecting the worse.

A few hours later, he woke up, surrounded by a bunch of men dressed in white, wearing mask, which he quickly figured out they were doctors. He tried to talk but he felt his whole body numb, and weak. "He woke up" he heard someone say. He then saw some more doctors looking at him curiously, he tried to speak, but found himself wearing an oxygen mask. "Please, sir, do no try to speak, your condition is very delicate, and you need to conserve all of your energy" he heard another doctor say. He slightly nods, and goes back to rest, until he dozed off and fell asleep. For what it felt like a blink for him, he had actually been out for days, when he woke up, and he woke up, he found himself in some sort of incubator, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He looked down to his body, and even though most of it hurt, he saw no injuries. He saw a bunch of doctors and technicians, covered from head to toe, in white protective medical gowns; they all quickly approached and looked at him through the glass of the incubator. He sited, and looked at them stranged.

"Who are you, people? What the hell is going on?" he said slightly desperate, of not knowing where he was.

Everyone on the room, took a step back, as he started to bang the glass desperate and pissed. "Let me out of here! Now!" he ordered angrily.

He then saw a woman, around her 40's approaching to the incubator looking at him seriously, trying to intimidate him.

"Let me out of here" he said looking at her seriously as well.

The woman sighs slightly annoyed; he sees her pressing the intercom button that was on the incubator.

"I will let you out as long as you promise to not make more scandal" she said.

He nods, "Fine".

The woman then said something he couldn't hear since the incubator was sound proof, but he figured she was giving them order to release him, since they were doing just that. He quickly exited the uncomfortable incubator and stretched his legs as soon they touched the cold floor. One of the technicians quickly handled him a white robe and shoes; and rapidly putted them on.

"Who are you?" he inquired. "I'll be the one asking the questions. Now tell me who are you?" the woman said annoyed.

"I'm Trunks, and I'm not answering any other question if you don't tell me who are you and where the hell am I" he said slightly pissed.

The woman sighs finally giving up against the stubborn, purple haired boy, "Alright then... You are on planet Amazon, and I am Tai, supreme commander of the royal army of planet Amazon" she explained proudly.

"Amazon? I never heard of such planet" he commented incredously.

"That is because we're on the edge of between the South and North Quadrant, which is near where we found you... do you remember what happened to you, or why are you here?" she explained.

He thinks for a few moments, then says, "Not a lot, I do remember a purple ship being attacked by some gray ships. And the rest is blank" he said feeling slightly confused.

"Well, you saved the purple ship, in which was traveling our queen and empress, her Royal Highness Lia" Tai explained.

He chuckles incredously, "Did I? Weird".

"Out of gratitude for saving our Empress, we went to the dessert planet where you crashed, and rescued you. You were almost dead, and badly hurt when we found, but thanks to our developed medical technology we were able to save you" Tai said.

Slightly taken aback by this new turn of events, he says embarrassed, "I'm very grateful for what you did to me. I really don't know how to repay your generosity".

She smiles, at his new attitude, and says, "No, we are the ones that thank you for saving our queen". He smiles.

Then she continues as she started to walk away, "You must come with me now, I'm going to show you your quarters".

"Err, what about my space ship?" he inquired while following her.

"Didn't you listen to what was I saying? You crashed, so therefore, no spaceship" she answered.

"Aww, no, I'm screwed, how am I going to return back home?" he asked to no one in particular.

"There is no need for you to worry, the moment you are to leave Amazon; we will take you to your planet. Which takes me to ask, where are you from?" she said.

"I'm from planet Earth" he responded.

"Planet Earth? Hmm. You don't look very earthling to me" Tai said estranged.

"Let me guess... the hair, isn't?" Trunks inquired laughing softly. And she just chuckles.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived to his room, which was fairly big and nicely decorated with the color green.

"There are clothes on drawer and shoes on the closet. Queen Lia would like to meet you tomorrow in the morning, to personally thank you for saving her life, I hope you have no objection to it" she said.

He shook his head, "No, not at all".

"Very well, then I will come tomorrow in the morning. I'll see you later" Tai said and after that she leaved the room. Leaving Trunks in there looking around the room kind of lost.  
  
**A/N:** Make my day! Review!


	2. The Meeting

A/N: I need a Beta Reader! Please help me!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Planet Amazon

7:47 a.m. Earth's time

Trunks paced up and down in his room' waiting for Tai to come and pick him up to meet the queen. After a few minutes, she finally appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a few inconvenience in the training area" Tai explained.

"Really? What happened?" Trunks inquired.

"Well, let me put it this way to you...when you are my age never insist on sparring with someone who's a lot younger than you, and her family is known for being the greatest warriors in this side of the galaxy" Tai said slightly embarrassed.

Trunks chuckles, "We call that on planet Earth, someone kicking our ass mercilessly".

"I know, I just didn't want to put it that way" Tai said chuckling as well. Then they finally arrived to the huge dinning room, which was empty.

"Where is she?" he inquired as he looked around.

"She should be here any second... now, I need you to listen carefully, there are some things you need to know about royal protocol. Now, by no means you can refer to the queen only by her name, you have to say call her, your majesty' or royal highness'. You have to treat her with respect, is that clear?" Tai asked expectantly.

"Crystal clear" Trunks responded.

Suddenly, about ten men entered the room, and search it. One of them approached to Tai and Trunks.

"I'm sorry, commander, but does this gentleman has clearance for this area?" the soldier asked seriously.

Tai nods, "Of course, you can ask Queen Lia yourself, he's the earthling that saved her life" she explained. The soldier quickly leaved, while Tai rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Those are the queen's bodyguards, they make sure the area is secure for the queen. They are kind of annoying, but they do a pretty decent job" she explained to Trunks.

The soldier once again appeared after a few minutes and says, "My apologies, commander. The queen confirmed it, she'll be with you both shortly".

"Thank you, soldier" Tai said, and then the man leaved.

"These guys take their job seriously" Trunks commented, as he saw the soldiers search the room frantically.

"They have to. The empress' life is a stake, and if she dies, then all will be lost" Tai explained.

"All clear!" they heard one of the soldiers say loudly. And all of the sudden four more men came to the room and after them appeared a tall, thin, beautiful red head woman, of white skin and beautiful violet eyes; he stared at her breathless for a moment, but regained his posture. She proudly walked, and went straight towards Tai and Trunks.

She smirks at Tai while looking at her, "So, I see you didn't bruise, you should be thankful you didn't end like the last time we sparred" Queen Lia said.

Tai smiles weakly, "Yes, well, that day you were at your best, today you weren't, your majesty. I think you've been careless with your training".

Queen Lia chuckles amused, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say; you're just a sore loser. It should at least comfort you that the disciple must always surpass the master".

Tai scoffs incredulously, "I beg your pardon, empress, but you have not surpassed me, not by a long shot" she said smirking.

Lia chuckles as well, "Why don't we go again to the training area, and prove your theory".

Tai laughs nervously, "I'm sorry, empress, but you must have your breakfast, plus you have a guest" she finally said looking at Trunks.

Queen Lia looked at Trunks for a moment, then says to Tai, "This is the earthling? He doesn't look like the one I saw back at the infirmary".

"Remember he was in a bad shape and all bruised when you saw him, Empress, now he's alright and completely cured" Tai explained.

Lia nods, "I guess you're right..." then she looks back at Trunks and says to him, "...I'm glad to see you are alright... Trunk is it?".

He nods, "Yes, Trunks Briefs, your majesty" he responded politely.

Lia smiles and continues, "So, are you going to join me for breakfast, Trunks Briefs?".

"It would be an honor, your majesty" Trunks responded smiling.

Lia smiles and says, "Very well, follow me..." and she walked he followed behind.

After a few seconds, they arrived in a balcony, where a small table was set, and with hot food waiting for both of them. Her chair was quickly pulled by one of her bodyguards, and she sited, and then about three of the bodyguards stood beside them. Trunks look at them slightly uncomfortable, which she notices.

"Leave us" she ordered.

"But, Empress, we have strict orders not to..." the soldier started, but was quickly cut when she glared at him, almost bringing him to his knees, "...very well, my queen" he said and quickly leaved.

She looks at Trunks slightly embarrassed, and says, "I'm sorry about that, but it's their job to be annoyingly protective".

Trunks chuckles, "I understand".

"So, you are from planet Earth, huh? Interesting, I've heard some fascinating things about your planet" she said.

Slightly surprised that she knew about his planet, says, "Really? And what have you heard, Empress?".

"Well, rumor around the galaxy was that an earthling killed a powerful, merciless, dictator called Frieza" she said.

He nods, "Yes, it is true. He was my sensei's father" Trunks explained.

She looks at him shocked for a moment, then says incredulously, "Your sensei's father?? They must be very powerful; I would like to meet them someday".

He looks away sadly, "I'm sorry, but that can't be arranged, they're both dead" he said.

She sees the pain in his face, and says, "I imagine they were really close to you, I'm very sorry for bringing the subject up".

"I actually never met Goku, which was the one that killed Freeza, and Gohan, his son was my best friend and sensei" he explained, he felt kind of guilty saying that he never met Goku, when he actually had, but he still didn't felt that bad since he actually had not met the Goku of his timeline, so he was partially saying the truth.

"I see..." she responded, then changing subjects so he wouldn't feel bad anymore she continues, "...so, how do you like Amazon?".

"Ehh, well, I really haven't had the time to see anything of the planet since I came out of the incubator yesterday" he explained.

She nods, "That's right. Don't worry I'll arrange a tour for tomorrow".

He nods, "Thank you, Empress" he said smiling.

Both of them stayed in silent as they started to eat, she notice he was slightly uncomfortable, like if he wanted to say something.

"Is there something else?" she asked curious.

"Well, I was wondering about since my ship, since it's wrecked how I was going to return home" he said timidly.

She smiles, "Well, we could give you one of our ships, or we could just take you to your planet. Is it that you wish to leave soon?".

"Well, I just don't want to impose" he said shyly.

She laughs, "Don't be ridiculous, Trunks. You are not imposing, besides even if you were, it wouldn't matter, you saved my life, so I really don't care that, because to me you're not. So, if you wished, you can go right after you finish your breakfast, or you could stay for a couple days or months, or maybe live here for the rest of your life. It's your choice, really" she stated.

He thought for a moment, he wished he could say that he had to return for his family, that someone on planet Earth was waiting for his return, but there was no one, everyone was dead; he sighs, then says, "I think I'll stay for a couple of days".

She nods, "Very well, then. Let us know when you are ready to leave" she said and he nodded.

A/N: Make my day! Review!


	3. The Offer

A/N: I need a Beta Reader! Please help me!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Planet Amazon

1:32 p.m. Earth time

It's been weeks since Trunks had been on planet Amazon; but he couldn't help it, the planet was simply beautiful. Full of vegetation, but at the same time full of technology, and fairly high buildings. He was getting used to being on the unfamiliar planet; he had already made friends with some of the guards of the palace; and he was also given a room in one of the many floors of the palace. He would daily walk around the nearby towns, where he could appreciate that all kinds of creatures, probably from space, visited the planet. He had even established a small friendship with Tai, who he saw daily around the palace. The only person he hardly saw was Queen Lia, and whenever he had been fortunate enough to see her, it was when she passed by coincidentally, because she was always too busy.

It was a sunny day, when Trunks decided to take a walk around the gardens of the castle. As he walked and saw the exotic flowers, he saw that Lia was there accompanied by a bunch of old people; it was probably 'The Grand Amazon Council' that some of his friends guards had told him about, that were the advisors of the queen. Lia was sitting in some big chair throne- like, while the council sat on some smaller chairs, he could see they were talking about something that queen Lia wasn't too thrilled about, since she looked kind of upset. As he watched, he couldn't help stop starring at the beautiful queen; her beautiful eyes, and face, her skin seemed so soft and delicate like he felt he wanted to touch her. But then he quickly snapped out of it, he chuckled incredously at his train of thought. But kept on watching them from afar, when he all of the sudden noticed, a strange looking man of blue skin, with a sword on his hand walking cautiously towards her, Trunks approached slowly, the man definitely looked out of place, and decide to follow him, to see where he was going and what he was going to do, and then a few feet closer he saw the man jump towards Lia, scaring all of the counselors and earning some screams. Trunks approached as the royal bodyguards appeared as well. They all saw the man was holding Lia and had his sword menacingly placed on her throat, as some sort of gas came from his mouth.

"Let her go, now!" some of the guards yelled to the man, who looked around desperately.

"If someone comes one inch closer, I'll slit her throat, I swear" the alien said angrily.

More and more guards started to arrive, pointing their weapons towards Lia and the mad blue alien.

Tai stood beside Trunks, "Oh, good heavens" Tai commented horrified.

"What's going on? Who's that?" Trunks inquired while watching the whole scene.

"He's a Troit, an enemy of the east quadrant" Tai responded.

"What the hell is she waiting for? She should defend herself" Trunks said.

"You don't understand, Trunks that gas that's coming from the Troit's mouth has paralyzed the queen. She's defenseless" Tai said, getting frantic by the second.

"Well, then, I guess this has gone far enough..." Trunks stated, then he walked towards Lia and the man, and says boldly, "...let her go, now".

The man chuckled incredulously, "Really? And who the hell are you to give me any orders?".

Trunks could see Lia's face was getting red, as sign she was obviously being suffocated by the gas, "The one that's going to kill you, if you don't let her go now" he responded angrily.

The man shook slightly at Trunks words, but quickly dismissed them. Trunks pointed his index finger towards him, and continued, "I'm not going to say it again. Let her go".

"Go to hell" the man said smirking. "Wrong answer" Trunks said, then suddenly a thin, yellow beam came from his index finger that went straight to the man's head, killing him instantly. The man fell dead on the floor quickly releasing Lia, who gasped for air desperately, as the gas quickly dissipated; she looks at Trunks shocked for a moment, before she was abruptly removed from the garden by her bodyguards.

A half hour later, he was in the throne room, he was summoned by the Grand Council, because they wanted to talk to him. They finally arrived, along with Tai.

"You wanted to see me?" he said anxiously.

"Yes, Trunks, the council and I wanted to talk to you... please, take a seat" she said as she motioned to him to sit in a nearby chair.

All of them sat on the chairs, while Trunks looks at them slightly strange, since they were looking at him the same way.

"So, are you really from planet Earth?" one of the old men eagerly asked.

Trunks nods, "Yes, I am. I thought that was clear".

"Well, as far as we know, earthlings do not posses powers and abilities like yours" the man said.

Trunks sighs, "Well, the thing is because... I'm half Saiyan and half earthling".

All of the members of the council looked at each other and started to whisper at this new development. Trunks sighs frustrated, while looking down at the floor slightly embarrassed.

Tai quickly notices and says pissed, "Everyone shut up!". Every single counselor looked at Tai shocked, and she chuckles nervously, "I'm sorry, but you people wouldn't shut up, and you were starting to give me a headache. And most importantly, you have to listen to what Trunks have to say, so please, counselors, be quiet".

The counselors once again turned their eyes to Trunks.

"So, you are the son of a Saiyan. Tell us about yourself" one of the counselors said.

Trunks sigh, "Not this again..." he thought, then begins, "Well, my mother is an earthling and my father is a Saiyan, my father died shortly after I was born and my mother died a couple of months ago. Is there anything else you would like to know?" he finally said obviously annoyed.

All of the counselors look at each other and they nod to one another.

"Yes, we would like to know one other thing" a woman said.

He sighs annoyed, "And what is that?".

"Would you like to be the new chief bodyguard of the queen?" the woman said directly.

Trunks couldn't help but stay in shock at their proposition, "Wow, I don't know what to say" he stated after a few minutes.

"Well, if it's such a difficult answer for you, you could tell us what you decided tomorrow" the woman said.

He nods, and before the counselors leave, he says, "If I say yes to this offer, does this mean, I'll have to stay and live here on Amazon?".

All of the counselors nodded, he nods as well, and continues, "You'll have my answer by tomorrow ". And everyone left the room.

The next morning Trunks was still on his bed, he had not slept a wink the night before, it was a difficult decision, to never see the planet he was born and grew up on again, to live in some unknown place that he hardly knew, to serve some queen he hardly have seen and didn't know. But on the other hand, there was nothing left for him on planet Earth, everyone was dead, his family, his friends, all of them. He sighed, it was a difficult decision, but it was already made. He then heard Tai calling him through the intercom. He quickly stood up, and went to open the door.

"Good morning..." then she noticed, how bad he looked since he hadn't slept, "...my, you look terrible".

"Thank you" he said slightly annoyed, yet chuckling.

"I'm sorry, but it's not a pretty sight to see a face like yours in those conditions. What happened? You didn't get any sleep?" she inquired.

He nods, "Yeah, I've been thinking about the Grand Council's proposition all night".

"I see. So, that's why I'm here, they sent me to collect your answer... so, what it'll be?" she said anxiously.

He sighs, "Well, after careful consideration, I've decided that..." after a long pause that almost made Tai yell, he finally says, "...that, I will accept".

Tai smiles happily, "Really? That's great! I will tell the council right now, meanwhile, pack your things" she ordered quickly.

"Pack my stuff? Why? Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"To your new room. Right beside the queen's" Tai explained. Trunks looks at her slightly shocked but nod and do as told.  
  
A/N: Make my day! Review!


	4. The BodyGuard

A/N: I need a Beta Reader! Please help!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Planet Amazon

10:32 a.m.

It has been months since Trunks accepted the job of Queen Lia's Captain of bodyguards; most of his time he spend it training for his roles of captain, preparing himself and learning things like, every single secret passage had, strategic places to ensure the Queen's safety if there was an attack. But overall, preparing mentally, since he didn't know what to expect of this job.  
  
Even though he was her bodyguard he hadn't seen her the day of the attack, because he was too busy training for his new job. He was on his way to the conference room, and he wasn't very enthusiastic with this, since some of the bodyguards were jealous of him, because he was a estranger that got named captain of bodyguards after being on the planet in such a short amount of time, and because of this they were giving him a hard time. When he arrives to the conference room, he notices how all of the bodyguards see him and ignore completely; and they keep on talking and laughing, they don't even salute him as a captain should be saluted. He clears his throat as a sign for them to shut up', but they kept ignoring him. He sighs frustrated; but finally he decides to give them some papers, even though they were still ignoring him.

The bodyguards look at the papers bored and annoyed, until finally one them says to Trunks angrily, "What the hell is this? A physical exam? New strategies for the Queen's safety? What kind of shit is this, earthling?".  
  
Trunks sighs again, trying to remain calm, "I've noticed how some of you are..." he pauses for a moment, looking for the right word for what he was about to say, then continues, "...overweight and old. Which means that some of you are not qualified to be bodyguards" he explains.  
  
"What?!" "He must be joking" was some of the reactions of the less-than- happy bodyguards.  
  
"I know you don't agree with this, but we're talking about the Queen's safety which is now my responsibility; so please, gentlemen, let's be honest, some of you're not qualified to protect anything" he said with a lot of confidence.  
  
"Listen to me, you stupid kid! You are no one to tell us what to do, we're the best, and so far we've done a good job, so, don't come now with this shit. Things are going to stay the way they are, whether you like it or not, because we are the ones that made the rules not you!" said an angry bodyguard, while the other agreed with him.

Before Trunks could say a word, he sees Lia makes her entrance to the conference room. All of the soldiers kneel quickly in reverence except Trunks who was still a bit stunned of seeing her there.

"Hey Trunks" she says smiling.  
  
"Oh hello, Your Majesty" he says smiling as well.  
  
"So, were my ears malfunctioning or did I just heard someone talking to you in a very uncivilized manner?" she said in an innocent tone.  
  
"Uhh... well... you see..." and before Trunks could answer, she interrupts him.  
  
"Listen to me well, for I will say this once. Trunks is the new captain of the 'Royal Protectors', and that means he's your boss, your captain and all of you must respect him the same way as you respect me" she said seriously.  
  
"But, Your Majesty..." the soldier that had insulted Trunks before started saying but he was quickly interrupted by the loud bellow of the angry Queen.  
  
"Have I given you permission to speak!?!?!" she yelled. The man says 'no' with his head nervously, embarrassed.

"I do not care if you do not agree with Captain Briefs rules! You HAVE to do it and that is final!! If he says jump, you ask how high?' whether you like it or not!! Is that clear?!?!" she shouted angrily.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness!" all of the bodyguards said.  
  
"Very well..." she said satisfied, she then looks at Trunks, and says smiling "...carry on" and then she left leaving them all trembling in fear.  
  
Trunks laughed mentally, "Wow! She kind of reminds me of dad and his cranky attitude" he thought about the one he met in the past.  
  
"Excuse me, Captain Briefs..." a young bodyguard timidly interrupts him from his thoughts, "...when will we take these tests?".  
  
Trunks smiles for a moment at the drastic change in attitude of the bodyguards, "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Don't be late" he said seriously.  
  
They all nodded, and then a few minutes later they look at Trunks expectantly. He notices, "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Can we leave? Or do you have anything else to say, captain?" the guard that had insulted him before asked shyly.  
  
"No, that's about it, you can all leave now" Trunks said, and all of the men left quickly.

Through out the following week half of the Royal Protector' had to be let go for incapacity' since some of them were not qualified to be bodyguards, some were not strong enough, or too old for that kind of job; Trunks was in charge of recruiting the new bodyguards, evaluating and verify them in case someone had a shady past or were the enemy undercover. He was now in his office working in his computer, when Tai entered the place.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" she says smiling.  
  
He smiles back, "No, of course not".  
  
"So, tell... how's everything going?" she inquired.  
  
"Not so good, I have so much work that if told you, you wouldn't believe me. I didn't know being head of the bodyguards was so difficult" Trunks said somewhat tired.  
  
"Well, it is difficult but the pay is good. And I'm not only talking about money; you'll see very soon how half the women in this planet will throw themselves at you" she says chuckling.  
  
He laughs, "Well, I just hope I have enough time to let them throw themselves at me, though at this pace I don't it'll be possible" he joked.  
  
She laughed and after a few minutes of silence she says, "Oh! I almost forgot! There will be a party in honor of the Queen's birthday, so it is your responsibility to design a security plan for the party".  
  
"The Queen's birthday? Cool! How old is she going to be?" he asked interested.  
  
"She will be 1,700 years old" Tai answered.  
  
Trunks almost fell from his chair when he heard this, "WHAT?! Are you kidding? 1,700?! That's impossible!" he expresses incredulously.  
  
Tai laughs, "Ah, of course! The way that Amazon and the Earth calculate the age is completely different, I think in Earth's methodology the Queen's age is 17" she explained.  
  
Trunks exhales more calmly, "Seventeen? I knew she was young, but not that young. She doesn't seem that age, she looks older" he commented.  
  
"Well, she may seem to you older, but wait until you see her attitude, then you and I will a have a chat" Tai whispered smiling.  
  
He smiles as well, "Ok... and don't worry, I'll design a security plan for the party" he said. She nods, then says, "See you later" and then left.  
  
In the following weeks Trunks worked day and night on the security plan for Lia's birthday party. When that day finally came, the palace was beautifully decorated in white, golden and pink, which were the Queen's favorite colors; and the main hall had flowers all over. They guests were arriving and Trunks was on the main entrance keeping an eye on the guests, in case someone looked suspicious. Trunks place guards in every corner of the palace, the gardens, the main hall and even in the outsides of the castle.

"Everything is calm, Captain" a soldier informed Trunks through a small communicator that he had designed especially for that occasion.  
  
"Very good. Let me know of anything that happens or if someone looks suspicious" he said through the small communicator.  
  
"Yes, captain" said the soldier.  
  
"So finally, Mr. Briefs couldn't resist the pressure, and has gone insane, he's even talking with himself now" he heard a feminine voice say; he turns around and sees Tai smiling.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny..." he said a bit annoyed, yet smiling.  
  
"Well, well, someone cleans up nice..." she joked as she eyed his blue navy uniform with golden details on the shoulder that clearly established his rank.  
  
He faked a annoyance look, "Admit... you know I look very good" he said chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, right, you wish... " she said mortified, then continued, "...you need to go to the Queen's room and escort her here ".  
  
He nods, and immediately leaves, and after a few minutes he finally arrives to the door of the Queen's room, which was guarded by two soldiers; they quickly saluted Trunks, military style, and he just nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Is the Queen in her room?" he asks the soldiers.  
  
"Yes, captain" one of the soldiers responded.  
  
Trunks gently knocked the door of her room, and quickly heard when she said, "Yes?".  
  
"Your Majesty, everyone is waiting for you, are you ready?" Trunks said.  
  
He hears her sigh sadly, "Yeah, I am ready" and the doors opened. His heart skipped a beat when he saw wearing a beautiful, strapless pink dress that accentuated her perfect figure.  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with" she said annoyed as she started walking, without noticing drooling over her.  
  
He composed himself quickly, and as he followed he noticed that she didn't look too happy, and he says to her, "You don't look very thrilled, Your Majesty. Is there something wrong?".  
  
She sighs sadly, "Everything's wrong. I wish I was sick, so that I didn't had to go to this stupid party" she said a bit cross.  
  
He looks at her slightly surprised and confused and says to her, "But it's your birthday, Queen Lia. You should be happy" he said.  
  
"Well, don't get wrong, I am happy that it is my birthday but I am not happy with the fact that the Grand Council is using my party as a way of me meeting men" she explained.  
  
"Oh?" he said a bit confused.  
  
She nods, "Yes, they organize parties like these, so that men from all over the planet and the universe come and flirt with me in the most annoying way possible. Is disgusting, really. I wish there was a hole I could crawl in to" the young queen said frustrated.  
  
He smiles and says, "Well, if you don't want to go to the party, just say that you're sick or tired".  
  
She looks at him a bit surprised and says, "Does that excuse still work on Earth? Because here on Amazon it's kind of been done to death". He laughs a slightly embarrassed; and she smiles. Finally both of them arrive to the palace's ballroom, and all of the guests quickly stood up when they saw her.  
  
She sighs, and says unenthusiastic "Well, here I go..." then she whispers to Trunks "Hey, Trunks, do you remember if I thanked you for saving me that day in the garden?".  
  
"I don't remember, Your Majesty" he lied; he hadn't seen much of her since that day.  
  
She smiles, "Well, since you don't remember, then, I officially thank you for saving my life twice, I am very happy that you are here" she finally said with a beautiful smile, and he couldn't help but blush at her words.  
  
Then she entered the ballroom, while Trunks followed her closely, he observed how everyone looked at her as if they were hypnotized. Then she finally sat in throne, and all of the guests saluted her a light reverence; she smiled lightly. Then everyone continued on dancing, eating y talking. Lots of handsome men, sharply dressed approached, Lia and said all of kinds of flattery. But she just smiled politely and quickly ignored them. A few hours later, Trunks was walking around the ballroom, the night had been a complete success to him, since his security plans had worked effectively. While guests kept dancing, his gaze falls on Lia, who had a bored look on her face. He takes a glass of wine, that a waiter was carrying, and goes to her.  
  
"Queen Lia...?" he said offering her the glass of wine.  
  
She smiled relieved, and says happily, "Thanks. I needed this".  
  
"I thought so..." he said smiling as well.  
  
She took a sip of the wine while he says, "...Forgive me for being bold, Your Majesty, but I don't think you're having much fun, am I right?".  
  
"Is that obvious?..." she said unenthusiastic, "...I feel as if I have been here for days".  
  
"You've only been here three hours, Empress" Trunks said.  
  
"Three hours? Time sure does slow down when one is not having any fun" she commented.  
  
He smiles, "Well, if you wish to leave, Your Majesty, I can make something up, so that you're excused from the party. I'll say it's for security reasons" he said.  
  
She thinks for a moment, "That sounds promising.... Alright, let's do it" she said, then she stood up from her throne and followed Trunks.  
  
One of the female counselors of the Grand Council saw them, and quickly approached to them, "Empress, the party has not ended; you cannot leave".  
  
"I'm sorry counselor, but the Queen must leave. She can't be exposed for long after so many death threats. It's not safe" Trunks said.  
  
The counselor stays in silent for a moment, thinking, while Lia and Trunks wait nervously for the woman's answer, afraid that she'll make Lia stay. "You're right, Captain, make sure the Queen arrives safely to her room, I will excuse her with the guests" the counselor said and then she left.  
  
Lia and Trunks look at each other and smile relieved. While they were ascending through the stairs, she says laughing, "That was very clever of you. You are a good liar, I would say even a better one than I am".  
  
"Thanks, Your Majesty" he said a bit embarrassed.  
  
Once they were in front of the door of her room, she sighs tiredly and says, "I am very grateful to you, Trunks. This is not the first time you have saved me from imminent doom".  
  
"With all due respect, Empress, I think you're exaggerating a bit" he said smiling.  
  
"Maybe, but still... thanks. Good night" while she opened the door to her room.  
  
"Good Night, Your Majesty" he said, and finally left the place. And just when he was at the end of the hallway, he quickly remembered that he didn't say Happy Birthday' to the Queen. He turned around and went to her room; and to his surprised the door of her room was half open. "Empress...?" he called as he opened the door, and slowly entered the door, it was then he saw the white decorated room empty. "Queen Lia?" he said raising the tone of his voice, in case she was in the bathroom or the closet and she could hear him, but there was nothing that would hint she was there. He frantically searched in every area of the place but the room was empty. It was then he figured the Queen had disappeared.

A/N: Make my day! REVIEW!!!


	5. Fury

A/N: I need a Beta Reader! Please help!!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Planet Amazon

2:32 a.m. Earth time

More than two hundred soldiers were quickly mobilized; as soon it was known that queen Lia was missing. Trunks was all over the palace with some of his guards frantically looking for suspects or clues for Lia's whereabouts. As he walked, he met with Tai and all of the members of the council.

"Anything yet?" Tai asked hopeful.

Trunks just shook his head, and she sighed sadly.

"I don't understand how this could've happened..." one of the counselors commented exasperated, "...you were with her. What happened?".

"I don't know what to tell you counselor, I left her in front of the door of her room, and when I went back to say something to her; the door of her room was half open and she wasn't there" Trunks explained.

One soldier approached to Trunks, "Sir, the whole castle is clear, we've looked everywhere, and wherever she is, it's not here".

"Then send men in the outsides of the castle, especially to the country side" Trunks ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the soldier responded and then quickly leaved.

"I hope she's alright" Tai commented.

"We need to find her, before the enemy knows she's missing. Without her, we would be an open flank for attacks" one of the female counselors commented.

"That's if the enemy doesn't have her already" a male counselor commented. All of the counselors gasped at the thought.

"Look, Trunks ... you better pray that we find the queen soon, because of we don't; you'll be facing full responsibility" a male member counselor said, while the others agreed.

"Rest assured that I will find her" Trunks said seriously and after that he quickly leaved.

Trunks was now in the outsides of the castle; after almost an hour of search there was no news of her. He was starting to get desperate; he felt it was his fault that he should've made sure she entered her room safely; he felt as he had failed her. Thoughts of her being tortured or killed flooded his mind; he groaned desperately. As he walked he couldn't help, but notice a bunch of teenagers that were walking a few feet, in front of him, talking about some party. Unconsciously, not knowing where he was going, he accidentally followed the kids from afar. The party was taking place in some small house in the outsides of the surroundings of the castle. It was then when he noticed, her small power level; cautiously he approached unnoticed to one of the windows, and people there drinking, and dancing to a very fast pace music. And after a few minutes, he finally spotted her, dancing and laughing happily with some kid. He felt his blood boil; there he was worrying his brains out, having the whole grand council on the verge of killing him; and she was there having the time of her life. He made a gigantic effort not to turn Super Saiyan and blow the place to pieces. He quickly went to the main entrance, where there was some kids letting people in. The kids quickly recognized Trunks because of the uniform.

"Good evening, sir" one of them said nervously, while the people that was in line rapidly left.

"Let me in" Trunks ordered.

"Um... sorry, sir, but this is a private party and you need clearance for it... and" the kid explained beyond nervous.

"So, you want my clearance for the party, eh?..." Trunks interrupted with menacingly tone, "...well, here it is" he said and after a blast came from his hand completely destroying the entrance, and without hurting anyone.

He heard everyone screaming, and running out of the place desperately, then after the smoke cleared up, he saw Lia looking at him shocked, and surprised. She could see the anger in his eyes, he was indeed pissed. The loud music had stopped, and she approached to him.

"Was that really necessary?" she said crossly to him.

He closed his fist angrily, she was mad for destroying the entrance, he couldn't believe her nerve; he sighed trying to remain his cool, but he was finding it hard.

"How dare you come in here barging in like that, and destroying private property? Have you no respect? And that blast! You could've hurt someone!" she said pissed.

He stayed in silent and listened to her ramble on, and on. Until he finally, caught her his arms, and placed her over his shoulder, carried her outside, like if he had on shoulder a sack of potatoes.

"How dare you, you idiot! Put me down this instant, Trunks! I'm ordering you" she bellowed angrily.

But he ignored her and flew rapidly towards the castle, as the teenagers watched them shocked. A few minutes later, Trunks arrived to the throne room, with a very pissed and yelling Lia on his shoulder. Everybody looked at them shocked, especially Tai and the members of the Grand Council. He stood in front of them and abruptly placed her on the floor.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Tai and some of the members of the council asked.

"Of course I'm alright!" she answered angrily, then she looks at Trunks angrily, "...how dare you treat me like that!? You stupid idiot! Just who do you think you are!?" she finally yelled at him, and he just stayed in silence looking at her angrily.

"What's going on? Why did you entered like that with the queen?" one of the counselors asked.

"I had no other choice, sir..." Trunks responded to the man, "... I was under the impression the queen was tired of so much dancing at the party in the outsides of the castle".

Lia opened her eyes wide, not believing that Trunks had just ratted on her.

"What!?" was everyone expressions.

"Yes, I found the Empress at some party. If you don't believe me you could ask her yourself, or all the bunch of kids that were in there, or the guy that she was dancing with, I'm pretty sure I can identify him, and make him talk" he said seriously, while he could feel Lia's furious gaze on him.

"Empress, is this true?" a female counselor asked incredulously.

She stutters for a few minutes, embarrassed, she knew she couldn't lie to them, they would find out sooner or later and it would be worse. All of them noticed Lia's inability to answer, and they all groan annoyed.

"Oh, Queen Lia, how could you do this is to us? We were so worried about you. We thought you were kidnapped or even worse. Half of the military was mobilized for you, and you were out there having fun. How irresponsible of you" the eldest member of the council said to her in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry" she said embarrassed while looking down at the floor.

"Thank you, Trunks, for bringing the queen back, we appreciate it" the elder counselor said.

"It was my pleasure" Trunks said, hiding his satisfied grin from his lips.

"Will you please escort the queen to her quarters, Trunks?" one of the female counselors said to Trunks.

"Of course" he responded.

"NO, thank you. I am very capable of doing that by myself" she said pissed while looking at Trunks.

"I am sorry, Empress, but we insist on Trunks accompanying you to your room" the elder said seriously.

Lia huffs angrily, and starts to walk away without saying a word to any of them, and Trunks quickly follows her.

After a few minutes she arrives to her door, and she opens the door, and before she closes it, Trunks says to her grinning, "Good night, Empress".

"How dare you talk to me, you idiot!" she said angrily.

"I was just saying 'good night', your majesty, is there something wrong about it?" he asked innocently.

"You have some nerve! After you humiliated me in front of my subjects and the grand council, you expect me to treat like nothing happened. You're dreaming!" she said angrily.

"I humiliated you!? You made a fool of me! We were all worried about you, and everyone thought you were dead. And worst of all, everyone was blaming me for the slip; everyone said it was my fault. It wasn't my fault, you brought this on yourself" he said angrily, and then leaved, fuming.

The next morning, Trunks entered the training area early in the morning, he couldn't help but hear the soldiers whisper; he figured it was probably about what happened the night before.

He sighs annoyed, "Why the hell am I not seeing you people training? Move it!" he yelled angrily.

All of the soldiers gasped startled and went on about their business. He then went towards her office, where he found Tai.

"What?" he said bit exasperated.

"Hey! I come in peace" Tai said a slightly surprised but attitude.  
  
He sighs, "I'm really sorry, Tai, it hasn't been an easy morning" he said frustrated.  
  
"Well, and what did you expect? You practically... uh, humiliated the Queen?" Tai said with obvious fear of his reaction.  
  
"WHAT?! I didn't humiliate her! She took me idiot and the rest for idiots disappearing like that, making us think that she was dead or that someone kidnapped her while she having her underground party!" Trunks said angrily.  
  
Tai sighs while nodding, "I understand what you mean, Trunks. To be honest she's done that several times. But we can't go around telling on her, it's not a good thing being on her bad side" she stated.  
  
"And I suppose I'm on her bad side, right?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, you definitely are. She is very angry, no, I think furious is more like it... well, not furious; I think a state of 'blinding rage' is more accurate" she explained.  
  
He chuckles unenthusiastic, "Well, to be honest, I don't care. If she's so angry then she should have me fired, so I didn't had to put up with her" he said calmly.  
  
Tai chuckles, "Well, you know, she suggested the same thing when she had a meeting this morning with Grand Council, but it seems the Grand Council loves you and since you're doing a good job, it seems you'll be staying here for awhile" Tai said.  
  
Trunks smiles satisfied and says, "I bet that pissed her a lot".  
  
Tai nods, "Anyway, I feel I must warn you, the next couple of days, months, or maybe even years that you spent on this planet aren't going to be easy. She's a force to be reckoned with" Tai said.  
  
Trunks smirks, the same one he had inherited from his father and says, "Bring it on".

A/N: Make my day... REVIEW!!


	6. Past

A/N: I need a Beta Reader! Please help!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Planet Amazon  
  
6:50 a.m.  
  
Lia was in her room, sleeping peacefully when the first rays of the sun illuminated her face. She finally woke up and looked out the window to see the beautiful blue sky of her planet. She sighs happily, while she gets out of the bed. Then, immediately went to the bathroom, where she took a shower and prepared for the day ahead of her. She was now resting in a chair looking outside the balcony, as her servants cleaned and fixed her room, when suddenly they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Go and see who it is?" Lia ordered to one of the servants. The woman nodded and did as told.  
  
After a few minutes Lia saw the woman returned accompanied by Trunks; she groans annoyed while trying to ignore him.  
  
"And good morning to you too, Empress" he said sarcastically, while smirking.  
  
She looks at him as if she wanted to beat him up and says, "You wanted something?".  
  
"Yes, I came here to escort you to the dining room" he responded.  
  
She looks at him incredously and says, "I don't need an escort to go to the dining room; I have lived long enough in this castle, I know my way through it quite well, your services will not be required. Though, I'm sure that there must be a bathroom somewhere, that needs cleaning".  
  
Lia's comment made some of the servants laugh at him; "Calm down, Trunks; ignore her, don't let her comments get to you..." he thought to himself, then he says calmly, "...well, if your royal highness has a problem with me escorting you, I could run your complain through the Council. I'm sure they'll be interested in knowing what you had to say about their idea of me escorting you every day and night".  
  
He noticed how she couldn't contain her anger, "Fine...!!" she said furiously, while quickly leaving the room. Once she's gone, he laughs.  
  
A month had passed, and things between Lia and Trunks went from 'bad' to 'worse'. In the beginning, it was just a few insults, not too offensives, but now it was completely out of hand. They would say horrible things to each other and even argued in front of everyone, it wasn't a secret that the Queen detested the 'tattle-tale bodyguard' which she had so 'lovingly' named, though that was just one among many others names; and that she wasn't Trunks' favorite person. She treated him like crap, as if he wasn't worthy of the air he breathed, because he was only an earthling. While he treated her like a spoiled brat, and reminded her of it every second. At first, he tried to avoid all sorts of confrontation, since she was after all, the Queen and Empress of planet Amazon and half of the South Quadrant. But she wouldn't leave him alone; she always seemed to try to make him angry or pick an argument with him. Lia loved to hassle him and see how much he could stand; she thought it was fun and as well, a good way to keep her mind sharp.  
  
Darkness had already engulfed the planet, when Trunks arrived to the Queen's library, who was looking at some papers. She was too busy to notice he was there and when she did, she looked at him annoyed. He couldn't help but smirk, "It's time for the little girl to go to bed" he said mockingly.  
  
She sighs, trying to keep her cool; I mean, how dared he call her a 'girl!? She was seventeen! "I'm amazed you know how to tell time" she said annoyed.  
  
"I'm a smart guy, I've never known stupidity, but I'm sure you have" he said smirking.  
  
She was again sighs annoyed and says, "Why don't you do yourself a favor, and shut up, earthling" she said while she left the place, leaving Trunks behind.  
  
He quickly follows her and says, "What's going on? Is the 'great empress' out of insults or what?".  
  
"No, I'm too tired for a verbal spar at the moment, but if you want one, I'll give you in the morning. Now shut up, your Queen, commands it " she said proudly.  
  
"You're not 'my queen', you're just work" he said seriously.  
  
"Aww, you break my heart..." she said sarcastically, then she opens the door to her room and enters but just before she closed the door, she says, "...and for your information, this is my planet, and whether you like it or not, I am 'your queen', because when you did that oath to protect me with your life, it meant you recognized me as YOUR QUEEN. So, good night" and after that she slammed the door. Trunks growls angrily and quickly leaves.  
  
That same night, at three in the morning, Trunks was abruptly awaken when he heard banging on his door, he quickly stood up and opened the door. It was Tai with a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"The queen disappeared" she said nervously.  
  
"Shit!" Trunks said surprised.  
  
A few minutes later, both of them were in Lia's room, which was full of bodyguards and members of the council, who were speaking with one of Lia's maid.  
  
"...Then I came here to leave her clothes for tomorrow and I saw the bed empty" he heard the woman say.  
  
"She's been kidnapped, there's no doubt about it" one of the counselors said.  
  
Trunks checked the doors and windows of the room, "Well, the windows and the doors weren't forced. I doubt she was abducted" Trunks said securely.  
  
"You think it was an 'inside job'? That we have a traitor in the palace?" inquired the worried elder counselor.  
  
Trunks remained in silence for a few minutes, then says to the maid, "You said you prepare the Queen's clothes?".  
  
"Yes, sir...I iron and wash them" she answered.  
  
"Come with me..." Trunks ordered, then both went to Lia's closet, "...did you fix this closet in the morning, did you not?".  
  
"Yes, sir, this morning, yesterday, and for the past ten years" the woman responded.  
  
"Very well then, take good look at it. Do you see something different in here? Something missing or out of place?" Trunks asked the woman.  
  
"Does this have a point?" one the female counselors asked. Trunks nods.  
  
After a few minutes of silence while looking through the closet, the maid finally said, "There's a dress missing. The Queen's favorite. She keeps it in a corner, away from the rest".  
  
"The red one, that's really short?" Tai asked the woman, and she nodded. Trunks smiles incredously.  
  
"What does a dress have to do with the Queen's disappearance? We're wasting valuable time" a counselor said mortified.  
  
"I'm afraid that a lot. It seems our young empress has gone partying again..." the elder counselor said crossly. Everyone was completely shocked.  
  
Then the elder counselor says to Trunks, "I want you to bring her... drag her, if necessary. Do whatever you have to do, but bring her".  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yes, counselor" then he left.  
  
Once he was outside the castle, he hurriedly flew while concentrating on her 'ki', which after a few minutes, he found in the far outsides of the castle. He quickly flew there, and arrived to a house, which would look abandoned if it weren't for the dozens of adolescents that were entering the place. He went to the main entrance, where he found the same guys from the first party. Both look at Trunks horrified and run away from the place. With his Super Saiyan abilities he heard the laughs, and chatter, but over all he could hear Lia laughing as she danced. Making sure he didn't hurt anyone, he blew up the door with a small shot of his 'ki'. The music abruptly stopped, and everyone left the place running while screaming in fear. He entered the place and saw Lia looking at him surprised, but her expression quickly changed and says to him, "I should've known you were the cause of all that racket".  
  
"Of course it was me" he said, while placing Lia on his shoulder, like the last time she was in the same predicament.  
  
"Idiot! Is this really necessary!?" she yelled furiously.  
  
"Yes" he answered.  
  
"Asshole! Put me down this instant!? Do it! I command you to put me down!" she said as she tried to free herself from him, to no avail.  
  
After a few minutes, Tai was in the throne room along with the Grand Council and dozens of soldier, who were waiting for Trunks' and Lia's arrival, which they knew would be in a few seconds, since they could already hear Lia yell all kinds of insults to Trunks. They all saw how Lia was, once again, in Trunks' shoulder, and they couldn't help but laugh discretely at this embarrassing situation.  
  
"Put me down, you asshole!!" she finally screamed.  
  
He puts her down, though, non too gently; and when she turns around, she sees the Grand Council looking at her angrily.  
  
"Your highness! Are those the manners of an Empress such as you!? You should be ashamed of yourself!" a female counselor scolded crossly.  
  
"I am sorry..." Lia says embarrassed but then says angrily, while looking at Trunks, "...but the way this stupid moron brought me here is not fit for a Queen".  
  
"It was me who said to Captain Briefs to bring you here, your highness, however he saw fit. You were lucky he didn't drag you here" the elder counselor said angrily.  
  
She stammers nervously for a few minutes, and then says, "Well it's his fault!".  
  
"Oh really?..." the elder said annoyed, "... well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sneaked out of your room. Or did Captain Briefs told you to leave in the middle of the night to some party?!".  
  
Lia sighs defeated, "No, counselor" she whispered embarrassed.  
  
"Your highness, this council made a pact with your mother and grandmother, that we would try to do everything in our power to keep you alive and safe, but you're not making it easy" the elder counselor said more calmed.  
  
Ella sighs sadly, as soon her dead mother and grandmother were mentioned. "I am sorry, counselor... it will not happen again. I promise" she said softly and then quickly left the place.  
  
All the soldiers and counselors left the place as well, in silence, only leaving Tai and Trunks. "What's all this about Lia's mom and grandmother?" he inquired interested.  
  
Tai sighs sadly as well, "They both died the same day, at the same time".  
  
"What?" Trunks muttered surprised.  
  
Tai nods, "Yes. When Lia was born, a spy from the enemy got into the castle, poisoned her. She was dying quickly and painfully. So in exchange Lia's mother and grandmother gave their life for hers. Obviously, she never met them and remembering them is too painful".  
  
"I had no idea" he said.  
  
"Well, not a lot of us like to talk about that. Lia's mother and grandmother were one the most loved queens Amazon ever had. Just before they died, the Grand Council swore that they would protect Lia, no matter what...So as you can see, the council needs you since you're making their job easier, and they can keep their oath" Tai said smiling.  
  
Trunks smiles as well and says, "I'm glad I can help..." but then says a bit more agitated, "... but if your queen wasn't such a spoiled brat, my job would be a hell of a lot easier".  
  
"What did you expect, kid? She's still a teenager" Tai laughs as she leaves the place.  
  
The next morning, Trunks was on his way to the throne room, expecting to find Lia in there but instead he found the elder counselor.  
  
"Good morning, counselor" Trunks said.  
  
"Good morning, Captain Briefs. I was certain you would come here, there's something we must talk" the counselor said.  
  
"Of course" said Trunks, both of them went to the terrace, which had a beautiful view of the palace's gardens.  
  
"I'll go straight to the point, Trunks..." said the elder, then continued with a serious expression, that slightly alarmed Trunks, "...you need to take care of the queen, now more than ever".  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me, counselor?" Trunks inquired slightly confused yet interested.  
  
The old man sighs tiredly, "I imagine you already know what happened to Lia when she was born, do you not?".  
  
"Yes, I know" Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, for this planet and the South Quadrant, Lia is more than a queen; she is kind of a 'holy figure', she's considered a miracle. Lia permanently fused with the two most powerful women in the universe, so Lia inherited their powers; she has their abilities, most of their knowledge, and their beauty as well, though the two previous are still dormant inside of here. If Lia dies, the little hope that our people have left, will be lost forever, that's why I need you to protect her with your life, Trunks. I know she can be difficult at times...well ok, all the time, but she's a good, noble girl" the elder counselor said.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"Well, I've never seen someone handle Lia so well, like you do. Most fear Lia, and I don't really blame them, she has a horrible temperament, and a venomous tongue..." said the elder.  
  
"Yeah, I know that from first row sits " Trunks commented unenthusiastically.  
  
"Look, Trunks, I'm telling you all of this because... I know you're a strong warrior and so is Lia, but compared to you, she's not that strong, and she doesn't seem to respond well in dangerous situations... I want you to train the Queen" the old man finally said slightly fearfully.  
  
Trunks looks at the elder counselor for a few minutes, then burst in laughs, "Yeah, that's a good one, counselor! I almost believed you wanted me to train Lia".  
  
The old man clears his throat and says seriously, "I'm not kidding, Trunks. Lia needs someone strong to train her, so that she can protect herself".  
  
"Oh, damn, you were serious..." Trunks said surprised, then continued, "...with all due respect, counselor, but you must be crazy. I don't know if you have heard the rumors but queen Lia hates me and she's not exactly my favorite person in the whole universe. There's not a second that goes by without her insulting me, or me insulting her, in self defense, of course".  
  
"Yes, it has come to my knowledge of all those unfortunate, distasteful and embarrassing incidents, but if you are able to train Lia successfully, there will be no need of you to be with her all the time. It's a win-win situation!" the old man said enthusiastically.  
  
Trunks, with out any kind of enthusiasm, says, "I don't know... what does she thinks about this whole thing?" he inquired interested.  
  
"Uh... well... the thing is..." the elder counselor stammered for a few minutes.  
  
It was then that Trunks finally figured out, "She doesn't know yet, right?".  
  
"I wanted to talk to you first, before I speak with her" explained the elder.  
  
Trunks sighs, and after a few minutes of silence, he says, "I'll do it, but with a few conditions..." the elder counselor nods and Trunks continues, "... you have to tell her that she has to do what I say... I don't want her to disrespect me, I mean, one thing is to being a loudmouth in the library, but another thing is being disrespectful in the gym, my area of work. I take my training very seriously and she has to do the same thing".  
  
The elder nods, "Yes, I know; do not worry, I will talk to her". Then, they both see Lia approaching to the terrace, looking at them curiously.  
  
"Well, there's no time like the present" Trunks said smiling.  
  
The elder counselor sighs annoyed, "Of course... I'll be right back" then he walked up to Lia.  
  
Trunks looked at them, while the counselor started talking, Lia's expression changed to one of anger, and a 'I'd rather die!!' was heard from her lips. He saw how she looked at him furiously, while the counselor kept talking to her, but as the minutes passed she sank her head in shame, and finally nodded. Then, she quickly went back inside the castle. After that the elder counselor smiled happily, and gave Trunks a 'thumbs-up', as a way of letting him knowing Lia had accepted. Trunks smiles unenthusiastic, while thinking if training the spoiled Queen, was a good idea.  
  
A/N: Make my day! Review!!


	7. Loneliness

A/N: Yeah, my grammar sucks! I need a Beta Reader! Please help me...

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Planet Amazon  
  
5:30 a.m. Monday  
  
Lia was walking half asleep towards the gym to start her training with Trunks. Every time she thought about him, her blood boiled. He had made her wake up really early, and told her that she should be in the gym at 5 a.m. sharp, but since she was the Queen and she was tired, she was going to be there whenever she wanted to. She chuckled mischievously as she imagined his reaction when he saw she was arriving late. Finally, she entered the huge training area where she saw Trunks in a corner of the stadium talking with a few soldiers. She quickly approached him, while Trunks notice how the soldiers, looked a bit frightened as they saw the Queen coming. He already knew she was there, the moment she set foot on the stadium.  
  
"I'm here" she said smiling mockingly.  
  
"Yeah, well, you can go now, I said you had to be here at 5 a.m. sharp, not half hour later... so, scram, your highness" he said sarcastically without even turning around to look at her.  
  
"You imbecile!..." were the words of the young queen, that made all of the soldiers leave the place in a hurry, "...this is my castle, my palace, and I'll leave whenever I want to, idiot!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Trunks laughed silently, then turns around looking at her dead serious, "And do you think I care? You could be the queen of universe, and I'd give less of a fuck... and just so you realize I'm not such a bad guy, I'll let you train today, but if you're late again, I'll let the elder counselor know, I'm pretty sure he won't be too happy about that, and you'll be in trouble".  
  
"Tattle-tale" she said annoyed.  
  
He chuckles while says sarcastically, "It's tough job, but somebody has to do it... now come with me, I got a special training for you, since you are the queen" then he walks away.  
  
She quickly follows him thinking about what kind of mortal tramp he must have in store for her, since that whole special-training thing, sounded like a plan for her assassination. Finally, Trunks stopped in front of a door, that had the words 'GR' in it, and opened it for her.  
  
She smiles satisfied and says while entering, "You're not as stupid and ill- mannered as I thought".  
  
He inhales deeply, thinking that she didn't gave him a chance to be nice to her that she had to screw it up with her insults, "Thanks a lot, your highness, your words are very flattering, I wish I could say the same thing about you".  
  
"Are you calling me stupid and ill-mannered?!" she said as the vein in her forehead threatened to pop at any moment.  
  
He ignored her, while he pushed a few buttons of the main computer. She heard the computer's voice speaking in an unknown language, and then finally heard, 'Gravity 10 times normal'.  
  
She looks at him confused, while he waits for the gravity to start having its effect on the queen, but after a few minutes there was none.  
  
"Err... does this have a point?" she inquired annoyed.  
  
He keeps ignoring her, while adjusting the gravity to 25. After a few minutes there was still no sign; a bit surprised and mortified, he adjusts the gravity to 50. Finally, after a few minutes, he saw that it was starting to be troublesome for the queen to stand up straight.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked confused as she tried to move, which was pretty difficult for her.  
  
"This a gravity enhancer" he responded.  
  
"And?... What is its purpose?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"To enhance gravity..." he responded equally annoyed, then continued "...this is where you going to be training for the next couple of months. Try that your body gets used to the gravity, and then you'll be able to increase it" he explained.  
  
"And... does this actually works?" she asked as walked forcefully around the place.  
  
"Of course" he responded.  
  
"And... how much gravity do you train with?" she inquired.  
  
"800" he simply responded.  
  
She fell on the floor surprised, and says in disbelief, "That's impossible".  
  
"Believe what you wan to. I'm leaving..." he said while walking towards the door.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" she asked as she tried to stand up.  
  
"Just train as you do normally, just remember not to over-do-it or you'll end up unconscious" he warns. She nods and he finally leaves the place.  
  
Two months have gone by since Trunks started to train Lia, even thou they still loathed each other, he was determined to make her able to defend herself, so he didn't have to put up with her crap. Meanwhile, she had improved greatly, since she was now able to train in gravity 300, Trunks had a hard admitting that she wasn't as weak as he thought. It was early in the morning, when Trunks walked towards the throne room. As soon as he was about to enter, he heard Lia's voice; he decided to turn around and leave but it was then, he heard a masculine voice say, "...so, what's up with you and that bodyguard?".  
  
Trunks' attention was now completely centered on Lia's conversation, thinking that she probably liked one her bodyguards.  
  
"Nothing, of course! He's an idiot! I would never set my eyes on someone like him!" she answered scandalized.  
  
"I think it's my grandpa who says that 'there's a fine line between love and hate'" Trunks heard the young man say.  
  
It was then that Trunks finally figured out that they were talking about him. He carefully takes a peek, and sees the young man that Lia was talking with. It was a blonde, tall and skinny young man, fairly handsome; Trunks had a feeling he had seen him before, and after a few seconds remembered that he was the same guy Lia was dancing with, in those underground parties.  
  
"Well, your grandpa is a senile old man" he heard Lia say a bit cross.  
  
"No, I don't think so... well, I have to go; I just have a couple of minutes left" the young man said.  
  
"This is crazy, Dan. What does your grandparents say about you going to the front lines?" she asked.  
  
"Well, my grandpa seems to be ok with it, but I know he's worried, and grandma's not too thrilled about it" he explained.  
  
"And with all reason! You're too young to enroll in the army, plus the things in the front lines are terrible, the attacks won't stop and the dead bodies just keep coming. Why don't you wait for things to settle down? I'll even make sure you go as a sergeant or a lieutenant" she said a bit desperate.  
  
"Lia, I'm not going to take advantage that you're my friend and receive special treatment, I want to earn things by myself, so when you're an old maid, I can be father the of the next queen of Amazon" he says laughing.  
  
She chuckles, "Don't be ridiculous..." then says seriously, "... please, Dan, don't go. I have a bad feeling about this... do it for me, don't go" she pleaded.  
  
Dan approaches to his best friend, and hugs her tight, then looks at her and says, "Lia, you know I've never denied you anything, but I'm afraid I can't do it this time, I've already made my decision, I hope you can understand".  
  
Lia sighs sadly, "Promise me you're going to take care, Dan. That you're going to come back".  
  
"Of course, remember we have an agreement for when you're an old maid... plus, we have to plan the 'party of the year', the biggest, most fun and secure, that not even your captain of bodyguards will be able to locate... now, give me a 'good bye' kiss" he said smiling sweetly.  
  
She approaches her lips to his, and they kiss softly for a few minutes. Once the kiss had ended, Lia smiles sadly, and he says, "Take care, Lia, I'm going to miss you...oh, and before I leave, one final advice, get a boyfriend that teaches you how to kiss, because you really need some practice".  
  
"Idiot!" she yells while he leaves rapidly, laughing.  
  
Lia chuckles for a moment, but then sighs sadly and says while closing her beautiful violet eyes, "Please, mother, don't let anything bad happen to Dan... if something happens to him, I don't know what I'll do". Trunks hears everything she says, decides to leave.  
  
Another month had passed quickly for Trunks; it's been almost a year since he arrived on planet Amazon and he didn't regret his decision of staying in the planet, except for the spoiled queen for whom he had to work, but other than that, he loved everything else. He knew a lot people, with whom he'd go out and partied all night; and he had the attention of dozens of women who were after him, but he wasn't interested in anyone at the moment. It was early in the morning, when he was right in front of Lia's door; he knocks twice and after a few seconds a maid opens the door and lets him in. He sees Lia sitting in a chair in the balcony, gazing up at the sky with glum.  
  
"Did you call me?" he asks once he's standing beside her.  
  
She nods, "Yes... I don't feel too good... I'm not leaving my room today" she informs him tranquilly.  
  
It was obvious to him she wasn't well, since a few minutes had already passed and she hadn't insulted him. "And... may I know what's wrong?" he asked hesitantly, fearful of they way she would answer him, and screwed everything as she always did, thanks to her bad attitude.  
  
She sighs, "I don't know... I have a bad feeling, as if something horrible is going to happen... I don't want to be anywhere else but here, in case something occur" Lia answered.  
  
From what Trunks had heard before, he knew Lia possessed some psychic abilities. Then she heard Trunks say through his transistor, "Double the vigilance in the surroundings of the castle".  
  
"It's not necessary... I could be wrong" she said.  
  
"Better be safe than sorry... I'm not going to take chances with your security" he stated.  
  
It was then he saw Lia smile sweetly at him, something he hadn't seen in a long time. Suddenly, Tai abruptly opens the door of Lia's room. Trunks and Lia look at her surprised.  
  
"What happened, Tai? Why did you come in like that?" Lia asked a bit frightened, not sure why.  
  
"A tragedy happened, Highness..." Tai answered sadly.  
  
"What?... Come on, tell me..." Lia said desperate, while rising from her seat.  
  
"Is... Dan... the training center he was in, was attacked... no one survived, my Queen" Tai said.  
  
Lia stayed in silence, trying to process the news, "No, it can't be..." were her soft words, while she closed her fist, clawing her nails against her skin until a little blood could be seen.  
  
"Your Highness..." Tai started to say, but was interrupted by Lia.  
  
"NO! It's not true!! It can't be!" she yelled desperate, as her fist made contact with the wall of her room, making a hole. Both Tai and Trunks saw how blood started come from Lia's knuckles, he tried to approach her but before he could, she left the place running, and Trunks and Tai quickly followed her.  
  
Finally, Lia arrives to the kitchen of the palace where half the servants of the castle, had gathered around a crying, old couple. All of the servants, including the old couple, bowed to Lia as soon as they saw her, as a sign of respect, but she ignores this and walks towards the old couple.  
  
She gently touches their shoulders, and says, "I am extremely sorry for what has happened".  
  
The couple look at her, when finally the old woman starts to cry, "He was so young, Highness... is not fair. He had his whole life ahead of him. Why?".  
  
Lia didn't know what to say, when she as well thought how unfair and incredible it was. "Sometimes, bad things happen to good people... but I swear, Dan's death will be avenged" she managed to say, holding in her own tears.  
  
It was now late in the night, when Lia was walking towards her room after a busy day, since she had spent the whole day with her friend's grandparents, giving them emotional support, even though she needed as well, but she knew Dan's grandparents were more important, and didn't leave them for a second. Trunks walked silently behind her, when he sees she abruptly stopped, and placed her hand against the wall, looking for support.  
  
He quickly approached her, "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.  
  
Lia's gaze was fixed on the floor, and the only thing he could hear was her soft weeping.  
  
"Are you all right...?" he asked, while he thought to himself that it was a stupid question, since it was obvious she wasn't.  
  
"Why?" he heard her whisper softly, while her weeping got louder and erratic, until she almost fell on the floor, if it wasn't for Trunks who quickly held her. He quickly took her in his arms, and takes her to her room. Once he was there, he found a maid and quickly told her to leave, remembering the royal protocol, where no one could see the queen in a moment of weakness. He sat her on the bed and kneeled in front of her, while she keeps on crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Why? What have I done to deserve this? Everyone dies and leaves me alone... why?... is not fair" she said between sobs.  
  
"Lia, things happen for a reason... we're no one to question those reason" he said while he gently held her by the shoulders.  
  
"But it's not fair... I've never had anybody... I've always been alone... and now, the only person that I loved as if he was my brother, is dead... and because of me!" she said furiously as she kept crying.  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault! You had no control over what happened" he said.  
  
"Yes, yes, it was my fault... I should've ended this war along time ago, but I haven't been competent enough to take care of it... is my fault" she said desperate.  
  
"Don't say that..." Trunks said sadly.  
  
She keeps crying while saying, "Everyone dies because of me... Dan died because of war that I should've ended a long time ago. My mother and my grandmother died to keep me alive... I never asked for that sacrifice! I just want my family and my friends with me. I don't want to be alone anymore, Trunks". Finally, she felt a squeeze in the crook of her neck, and after that, everything it was darkness. Trunks decided it was better if Lia rested, so squeezing the part between her neck and shoulder, put her to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Lia's words; she was full of pain and sorrow. And she had every right to be, because even though she had millions that respected her and hundreds around her, she felt alone and abandoned. And he completely understood, because he also knew what it was like to be alone in the universe and see everyone you loved, die; though he knew his pain couldn't be compared to hers, because at least he was lucky enough have his mother and Gohan while grew up. He sighs, and lays her on the bed, then he walks towards the door; as he only hoped Lia was strong enough to soar through that situation. Just before he left her room, he turns around and looks at her while she's peacefully asleep in her bed. Then, with one last frustrated sigh, he leaves the room.

Please REVIEW!!


	8. Prelude to a War

A/N: Thanks a lot to those that have reviewed, I really appreciate it! And yeah, my grammar sucks... I need a Beta Reader! Please help!

**Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga  
**

Planet Amazon  
  
2:48 p.m. Tuesday  
  
It was a beautiful and sunny afternoon when Trunks when was walking towards Lia's room in a hurry. Lia had completely locked herself in her room and isolated from everyone since yesterday. He knew her behavior was understandable, since just two days ago her best friend had died. But two days were too much for someone being locked in a room; they had to get her out of that room, fast. Finally, when he arrived, he saw all of the members of the Grand Council along with Tai, in front of her room, looking pretty worried.  
  
"Please, your highness... open the door... let the maid in, so that she can give you your lunch... you haven't had anything since yesterday ... please" he heard Tai say loudly, and with her face really close to the door.  
  
"I already told you I'm not hungry! I just want all of you to leave me alone!!" Trunks heard Lia yell, from her room.  
  
"Please, your highness... we're worried about you... open the door" said the elder counselor, worried.  
  
"I said I want to be left alone!! Go away!" she yelled.  
  
"It's impossible to get her out of there..." the elder counselor commented.  
  
"But it could be dangerous... the queen could get sick, because of the lack of nutrition" a female counselor stated.  
  
"I agree..." another counselor said, "...being locked there for so long, can't be healthy".  
  
"Blow up the door" was Trunks' simple solution.  
  
All of the counselors look at Trunks shocked. "But that would be disrespectful to the Queen's privacy" said a counselor.  
  
"Well, extreme situations require extreme measures" was Trunks' answer.  
  
"Well, I don't think this situation requires such an extreme measure... but we must do something quick" said the elder counselor.  
  
Trunks sighs as he approached to the door; he inhales deeply and then says loudly, "Lia, open the door, please".  
  
"I said 'No'! Go away!" she said.  
  
"Lia, if you don't open this door... I swear I'll blow it up!" he said firmly.  
  
Some of the counselors were ready to complain about Trunks' lack of protocol when he spoke to her and for threatening her with blowing up the door, but they were quickly interrupted by the elder counselor, who shook his head 'No'. Finally, the door opens after a few minutes, and when all of the counselors were about to enter, they heard Lia's voice say, "I only want to Trunks to come inside, the rest of you can wait outside". Everybody look at each other surprised, and then look at Trunks who was equally shocked. He takes the tray of food, which one of the maids that was there was holding, and enters the room. He walks towards her bed, where she was laying, covered with a sheet from head to toe. "Here's your lunch" he said.  
  
"I'm not hungry..." she answered, while she uncovered.  
  
He sighs and says, "You have to eat something or you'll get sick".  
  
"I'm an Amazon, I can be days without eating..." she answered proudly.  
  
"Everyone's worried about you..." he changed the subject.  
  
Finally she rises from her bed, he noticed how pale and messy she looked; her eyes were all puffy and red, obvious indication that she had be crying.  
  
She approached to the table where Trunks had set the tray of food, and look at it disgusted. "I just want to be left alone".  
  
"That's impossible. You have the entire Grand Council and half the servants there, thanks to the commotion you've made. I think its time for you to get out of here" he said slightly annoyed.  
  
She sits in a chair near the balcony, and looks towards outside, and says "For what? I don't feel like doing anything... I feel as if someone has taken the life out of me. Nothing seems to matter anymore".  
  
He looks at her surprised, and says, "How can you say that? I hate to say this, but just because someone dies, doesn't mean your life stops...".  
  
"And what do you know about losing everyone you love!?" she yells angrily, while tears threaten to come from her eyes.  
  
"More than you think..." he responded seriously.  
  
Then Lia remembers that Tai had told her that Trunks had lost all of his family and friends when he was a baby, and his mother died just a few months before arriving to the planet. She lowers her head, embarrassed and says, "I'm sorry, I...".  
  
"Forget it..." he interrupted, then continued, "... Lia, what I'm trying to say is, that you have a lot of things to live for, and to fight for. You can let things like this put you down... you have to be strong".  
  
She stayed in silence for a few minutes then says, "How did you get over it?".  
  
"Time... time cures all, even the deepest wounds. I assure you'll get over it too. Besides, I always remember them and keep them on my..." he said, while lightly touching his head and chest.  
  
She smiles, and says, "I'll try".  
  
"Good... because to be honest I'm starting to miss your screams and insults. I think I'm going insane" he said sarcastically, though joking, while he approached to the door.  
  
She laughs, "Idiot" she said.  
  
He sighs deeply, "Ah, much better..." he jokes, and then continues "...see you at dinner".  
  
"No, tell them to bring my dinner here. I don't feel like seeing anybody" she said.  
  
"Very well... _your highness_" he finally said mockingly while she looks at him slightly mortified. Then, when he exits the room, everybody looks at him anxiously.  
  
"The Queen gave me extract orders not to be bothered by anyone, so I think it's better to leave her alone. She also said that at dinnertime to bring her the food here " he stated seriously.  
  
"It shall be done... thank you very much, Trunks" the elder counselor said smiling satisfied.  
  
The next morning, Lia was walking towards the training area accompanied with two of her maids. As soon as they entered the place, they saw the sweaty half naked soldiers, doing martial arts.  
  
One of the maids sighs and says, "I love coming to this area of castle... the view is always so stimulating".  
  
"Yeah... seeing all these men together kind of makes you all hot" said another maid laughing.  
  
Lia looks at both women incredulously and says, "You both are such a perverts".  
  
"Yes, I am... and I'm very proud of it" responded the maid laughing.  
  
"Nora, don't you think you're a bit old for such behavior?" said Lia.  
  
"But, your highness, to be a pervert you don't need to be young, you just need a good eye!" said Nora laughing, while the other maid joined.  
  
Lia laughs as well, "You're hopeless..." then she looks around the area and says, "...I wonder where Trunks is?".  
  
"Don't worry, my queen. I'll make sure he appears..." said Nora, then she yells to a soldier that was walking nearby, "...hey, you! Where's your captain?".  
  
"He's in the other room, doing a demonstration to the rest of the bodyguards" responded the young man.  
  
"Well, tell him to finish it, because the queen wants to see him _now_" said Nora.  
  
The young man nods, and walks away; after a few minutes Trunks appears, who as well as his subordinates, was sweaty, half naked, and only wearing black shorts. Lia couldn't help but notice, and tries to ignore his physiology.  
  
"Yes?" he said once he was in front of her.  
  
"I just came here to tell you, that I'll stop training with you" she said a bit uneasy.  
  
"Why?" he asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Because from now on, all of my efforts will be set on stopping this war with the East quadrant once and for all; which means that I won't have time to train" she responded, while looking everywhere except to him.  
  
"Very well" he said.  
  
"Well... that was it. I'm out of here" she said a bit relieved that she didn't have to stay there with him, half naked.  
  
"Is something wrong? Your face is all red and damp..." he said while approaching to her face to look at her better, "... are you sick?".  
  
"Of course not! Amazons never get sick" she said a bit upset while blushing profusely.  
  
"Ok, ok, no need to get all worked up..." he said slightly annoyed, and then she left the place rapidly.  
  
A few hours later, Lia was exiting the bathroom in her room, after taking a refreshing shower. And while she walked towards her closet, she heard the maids chattering, and finally one of them say, "You should've seen him, Wei. You'd die! The guy is a real stud!".  
  
Lia smiles, thinking that once again her maids were talking about a soldier, 'Perverts' she thought.  
  
"Really? You two are so lucky! I would've loved to see him" said Wei laughing.  
  
"I always knew that behind that uniform was the body of a god!" said Ray, the other maid.  
  
Nora sighs deeply, "Yeah... captain Briefs looks great in his uniform and with out it, even better".  
  
"What?!" Lia yelled surprised, as she approached them "...what the hell are you three talking about?".  
  
The three maids look at her surprised, "About Captain Briefs, highness" says Wei a bit nervous.  
  
"That's the 'stud' you three were talking about?! Please, women, I thought you had better taste!" said Lia annoyed.  
  
"But, my queen, Captain Briefs is one of the most gorgeous men of this planet. If you knew about how some of the noble girls throw themselves at him. It's a shameful display" Nora said.  
  
"You must be joking, Nora..." Lia said incredulously while laughing.  
  
"Really, your highness! I don't want to point fingers at anybody, but there's was an engaged Duchess who used to visit him all the time, but of course Captain Briefs never took her seriously" Wei said smiling mischievously.  
  
"Don't be such a gossip, Wei. You know what could happen to you defamation" Lia said chuckling.  
  
"But Wei is not gossiping, your highness. That thing about Duchess Mort is true, everyone in castle knew about it" Ray said, then quickly covers her mouth when she realized she had babbled the duchess' name.  
  
"Duchess Mort?! The nerve on her! I'll rip her off her title for being such a slut... she won't be too happy, but I don't care. I never liked her, anyway" she said a bit cross.  
  
The maids start to laugh, and after a few minutes Nora says, "Now be honest, my queen... do you think the captain is cute? Maybe just a little bit".  
  
Lia stayed in silence for a few minutes, and then says thoughtful, "Well... he certainly isn't the most gorgeous men on the planet, but I can't deny he's a bit cute".  
  
The maids start to laugh and Lia looks at them confused, "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, your highness. Don't mind us" said Nora while the three laughing maids leave the room, leaving a confused Lia alone in her room.  
  
It was dark, when Trunks was walking towards the conference room. When he enters the place, he stands in a corner as he sees the Grand Council, Tai and Lia sitting in a big round table. Lia looked bored and annoyed while one of the members of the council talked.  
  
"...and because of this, and many other reasons, I think that we shouldn't attack the East quadrant, yet " finally said the counselor, with a satisfied look on his face because of his speech.  
  
Lia sighs, "First of all, counselor, let me congratulate you on your speech, it was very..." she stayed in silence, thinking for a right word to describe it, but can't find one, "... well, I have no idea what was that, but the truth is, that after listening and listening, to you say the same thing over and over and over again, I couldn't find a good reason not to attack. The attack on the training center is something I'm not going to let it pass".  
  
"But, your highness, the leaders of the East quadrant said they were willing to dialogue; don't you think it would be better if..." a female counselor was saying when its interrupted by Lia..  
  
"The only reason why the East quadrant is so eager to 'talk' is because they're afraid of the retaliation... and I don't blame them, because they'll be nothing left of them, once I'm through with them" Lia said seriously.  
  
"Highness... pardon me for saying this but, I don't think you're thinking this thoroughly?" said the elder counselor, worriedly.  
  
"Oh, I am thinking this through. I should've attacked along time ago, and now, nothing's going to stop me" Lia said seriously.  
  
"What are you trying to say, highness?" asked a confused counselor.  
  
"That my army will attack with or without the Grand Council permission" she stated, while the members of the council start to murmur, some agreeing with Lia and others that didn't.  
  
Trunks just looks around, a bit surprised with Lia's attitude and seriousness. He had always seen her as a spoiled brat, but now she was demonstrating that she had the faculty and ability to rule a planet  
  
Lia sighs extremely annoyed, and says to Tai, "Tell them to shut up, will you?".  
  
Tai nods, and then bellows at the top of her lungs, "SILENCE!!". And after that, another sound wasn't heard.  
  
"In two days, my army and I will leave to the frontier of the East quadrant, exactly at 500 miles of the planet of the troits, from there we'll show them what happens when an Amazon gets mad " she said seriously.  
  
Everyone stayed in silence, while the elder counselor says, "Highness, you surely are not thinking about using your power to get rid of the enemy, right?".  
  
"And why not? My mother was going to do it, if it wasn't because she died before she could" dice Lia.  
  
"Yes, your highness, but your mother had many years of experience with hers, she knew how to control it. And if yours gets out of hand, the consequences could be catastrophic" said the elder counselor.  
  
"Counselor, I thought you had more faith in me" said Lia.  
  
"Your highness, I have a lot of faith in you and in your abilities. But I cannot help but worry about this attack and the fact of you using your power to destroy a whole quadrant".  
  
"My intentions are not to completely destroy the East quadrant" Lia said.  
  
"But if you use your power, is very likely that you do. Not only that, but you could hurt yourself as well" the elder counselor said, anxious and worried.  
  
"There's no need to worry about me, counselor, I'll be fine" Lia said smiling sweetly when she sees his concern. Then she stood, "... well, if there aren't any more affairs to discuss, I shall retire".  
  
"Empress, since you have made your decision, and you won't change your mind, I just have one last petition to make" said the elder counselor.  
  
"Of course" Lia said.  
  
"That the captain of the Royal Protectors goes with you" said the elder counselor, with a pleading look on his face.  
  
Lia looks at the elder counselor surprised; then, she looks at Trunks, who was equally stunned.  
  
"Why?" Lia asked confused.  
  
"Well, it's a dangerous situation, where your life is at stake... and I would feel a lot better knowing that Captain Briefs is going with you, Empress " explained the elder counselor.  
  
Lia stayed in silence for a few minutes, and then says, "Very well, counselor. If that makes you feel better, then captain Briefs will go with me".  
  
The elder counselor smile more relieved, and while bowing slightly, says to her, "Thank you, Empress".  
  
When everyone leaves, Trunks approaches to Lia and says mockingly, "Well, _Empress_, it seems you'll never be able to get rid of me".  
  
"How awful. Don't even remind me" she said annoyed.  
  
"You break my heart..." he said sarcastically while grinning.  
  
Then, while he leaves, Lia gaze at the Saiyan's anatomy with dissimulation, and when he finally disappears, she smiles ironically, she couldn't believe she was actually 'checking out' the person she detested the most in the universe.

A/N: Make day...Review!!


	9. Destruction

A/N: Yeah, I know, my spelling sucks... I need a Beta Reader! Please help!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Frontier of the East Quadrant  
4:30 a.m. Friday  
  
Trunks was in the control room of Lia's spaceship, when he sense her 'ki' approaching.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" he heard her voice.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" he responded, "... there are just 15 minutes left before we cross the frontier ".  
  
"Excellent" she said.  
  
"I was told you're going to attack the main cities" he commented.  
  
She nods, "Yeah, if we attack the main cities of the major planets, the losses will be disastrous; complete chaos".  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Those cities are full of innocent people; millions will die. It should be better if you attack the military bases" Trunks said.  
  
"No, an attack to the military bases is too predictable. The East quadrant lives off the economy their main cities generate, and if we destroy their cities, they will be ruined for years " Lia said serenely.  
  
"It won't be easy" he said.  
  
"I know, but I'm not worried... when my mother and grandmother died, left in me a weapon; and thanks to it, no one will stop me".  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Trunks finally says, "Are you sure of what you're doing".  
  
She looks at him a bit surprised and after that, responds, "Of course".  
  
"I think you're taking this too far without considering your options, this attack is going to kill a lot of innocents, people that don't have anything to do with this war".  
  
"As well as millions of Amazon have died; mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters, many of them. They have to pay for everything they've done during all this years, is time to avenge my parents' and grandmother's death" she said, her gaze fixed on the stars in the dark the firmament.  
  
"Of course, and the blood of millions will make you feel a lot better" he said upset.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know anything! If I ever want your opinion I'll ask, imbecile" she whispers to him furiously.  
  
"You know I'm right! I assure you, assassinating millions is not going to make you feel better. And, what about what the elder counselor said regarding your power? You don't know how to control it yet, and what if in the process of killing the whole quadrant you kill us all, as well?" said Trunks equally angry.  
  
"That's not going to happen! I know exactly what I'm doing" she responded.  
  
"Yeah, right... you're nothing but a spoiled brat that thinks knows it all. And what you're doing is not an attack, is a filthy game that is going to cost you a lot" said Trunks.  
  
"Leave me alone, you son of a..." Lia was saying furiously, but was interrupted.  
  
"Your highness...? We're about to cross the frontier" a young soldier said nervously.  
  
"Perfect..." she said while Trunks, the young soldier and she, approached to the main control panel of the ship where the captain of the vessel was, "... tell the other ships to prepare for attack, and to make sure that they leave everything in ruins. I don't want to see anything standing".  
  
"Roger" said another soldier.  
  
"Are you insane?... I hope you can deal with your conscience after this" Trunks whispered to her.  
  
"Shut up! I'm sick of you! Mind your own damn business" Lia yells to Trunks furiously while all of the soldiers look at her surprised.  
  
"I feel sorry for you" Trunks said calmly, and then stays in a corner of the control room.  
  
"Ten seconds to cross the East quadrant frontier" a soldier announced loudly.  
  
"Prepare the weapons" ordered Lia firmly. "Roger!" said another soldier.  
  
"Five seconds to cross the frontier... initiating countdown... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... We are now in East Quadrant territory" a soldier finally announced.  
  
"Queen Lia, the intergalactic guards of the East quadrant wish to speak with you, do you want to open transmission?" said another soldier.  
  
Lia smiles mischievously, "Of course, it would be very rude if I didn't respond".  
  
Then to the left of the room appears a fairly big screen, where a green creature could be seen, with a big nose and mouth, and red eyes; simply disgusting.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lia Amazon?! You cannot pass the frontier of the quadrant with out the intergalactic guard allowing it" said the angry creature.  
  
"Me, The Queen of all Amazons, ask permission to such weak, disgusting and pathetic creature like you?! You must be joking" she said mockingly.  
  
"How dare you, you bitch?! You think because you're a queen you're going to talk to me like that?! You're wrong. I command you by the treaty signed by the East and South quadrants, to leave immediately, or we will attack" said the creature.  
  
"Did you guys hear that? They're going to attack?!" she said, who burst in laugh and was soon joined by the crew, while the green creature got angrier by the second. And just before the creature could make another sound, she interrupts him, "...be sure to tell your allies that the Amazons are here, and if anyone dares to get in our way, will perish" she said seriously, and after that the screen went off, "... let the attack begin" she ordered calmly.  
  
It was then all hell broke loose; all of the soldiers that were there started moving rapidly, all over the control room, talking loudly and sending messages to the other ships.  
  
"Ships Alpha, Omega, Beta, Delta, Kappa, Lambda, Theta, Phi, Eta, Mu, Xi, Epsilon, Zeta, commence the attack. I repeat, commence the attack" said a soldier through a transistor.  
  
"Roger!" was the answer of the rest of the ships.  
  
Lia sees all the soldiers moving rapidly all over the place when with the corner of her eye, looks at Trunks who was looking at her angrily. "Idiot" she thought.  
  
Then, all of her thoughts were interrupted, when on of the soldiers says to her, "Highness, the capital of planet Geddon has fallen".  
  
"Perfect, order the two ships that attacked it, to go to planet Silver" she said firmly.  
  
"And who do we send to planet Troit?" asked the soldier.  
  
Lia grins, "No one... we'll go ourselves, and take care of them personally...now, let's go at full velocity" she ordered.  
  
"Roger!" answered the soldier. After a few seconds, the huge Amazon ship was in the atmosphere of planet Troit.  
  
"Ships approach rapidly, Highness... and they're not ours" a soldier announced.  
  
"Annihilate them" Lia ordered.  
  
"More ships are approaching, my Queen" announced another soldier.  
  
"Annihilate them..." she repeated, "... and activate the ship's shield".  
  
"Queen Lia, I don't think it's a good idea to stay, right in the middle of a battle. If the Grand Council knows the position of the ship, you'll be in trouble" said the captain of the ship.  
  
A bit angry, she responds, "I don't care. I'll do anything to win".  
  
"I told you... but you wouldn't listen to me" she heard Trunks whisper in her ear.  
  
She turns around slightly surprised, and then says angrily, "Leave me alone!".  
  
"And ruin my fun? I don't think so..." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Highness, more ships are approaching at great speed" said a soldier, with noticeable desperation.  
  
"How many?" she asked.  
  
"About forty..." responded another soldier.  
  
"Request back-up, I don't think we cam manage all of them..." she ordered.  
  
"The closest ship is Epsilon, and its about five thousand miles from here... I don't it'll make it on time, not even on hyper-velocity" answered another anxious soldier.  
  
The situation was turning out to become difficult, and while Lia tried to find a quick solution, the soldiers moved from side to side, as well as shooting with the ship's lasers, to the enemy's ships.  
  
"Send the message to Epsilon, anyway" ordered Trunks to one of the soldiers, then a fairly loud explosion is heard, while the ship shakes savagely.  
  
"What do we do, Empress?" a desperate soldier asked.  
  
Lia just stayed in silence, as if she had been hypnotized. Trunks repeats her name a couple of time, but she doesn't answer, until he finally grabs her by the shoulders and asks her anxiously, "What are you going to do?".  
  
"I don't know... I don't know!" she whispered desperate.  
  
"Empress, we lost one of the secondary engine of the ship, we're only navigating with the main engine and the other secondary engine. If we don't shut down the shield, the other two engines will burn out" the captain informed.  
  
"If we shut down the shield we'll be an easy target to the ships" said Trunks.  
  
"If you want the ship to get us out of here, you need to shut it down or at least reduce it to a 50 % of its capacity" said the captain of the ship anxiously.  
  
"If we turn off the shield we won't be able to get out of here!" said Trunks agitated.  
  
"That's enough!..." yelled Lia; rapidly, Trunks and the captain of the ship stayed in silence, then she says firmly to a soldier "...prepare the platform, I'm going out... Trunks, you'll stay in charge, if I don't come back". Then she leaves the place quickly while Trunks rapidly follows her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"To finish this once and for all" she responded.  
  
"And you think running away and leaving us all here is going to solve anything?" he said crossly.  
  
"Running away?! I'm not running away, imbecile" Lia said angrily. Finally, they arrive to a capsule-like, transparent platform. Trunks looks at her horrified when he finally realizes what she's planning to do.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he said agitated.  
  
"I'm going to end this attack, before everyone ends up dead..." she said as she entered the platform, but Trunks grabs her arm.  
  
"Are you insane?! You want them to kill you? There are more than 50 ships out there, desperate to kill the Amazon queen, and you're going out there to make easier their job? I won't allow it" Trunks said furiously.  
  
"And just who the fuck do you think you are?!" she said equally furious.  
  
"Your chief of bodyguards!!!" he responded, while pulling Lia's body out of the platform. But Lia, being a strong Amazon, pushes Trunks roughly, and quickly enters the platform. He tries to open it, but it was already locked.  
  
"Open the platform! NOW!" Trunks ordered furiously to the soldiers.  
  
"We can't, she's controlling the platform from inside it" one of them answered.  
  
He looks at Lia, and says, "Get out of there now, or I swear I'll destroy the platform" he warns.  
  
"Don't you dare, you could aggravate the ship's condition" she warns, "... I'll be fine... just give me a few seconds", after that, the platform starts to ascend towards the hatch, that would take her outside.  
  
"Lia!!! NO!!!" Trunks yelled desperate, until the platform disappears outside, "...FUCK!!". Then, he goes to the control room, and says, "Can you see what's happening in the platform?".  
  
"Yes, sir" responded a soldier.  
  
"Focus all the cameras on the Queen, and keep her covered! Don't let the enemy's ships get close to her, got it!?" said Trunks anxiously.  
  
"Roger!" responded various soldiers.  
  
"And Epsilon?" asked Trunks.  
  
"At about 2,000 miles from here, it won't make it on time, sir" informed a soldier. Then an alarm is being heard, as the lights inside the ship turn red, as a 'danger' warning.  
  
"What the hell is going on now?!" asked Trunks desperate.  
  
"The ship lost the last secondary engine; we're only navigating with the main engine. We have to shut down the shield, or we'll loose the main engine as well" warns the captain desperately.  
  
"If we turn off the shield, Lia will be completely defenseless out there!!" Trunks said.  
  
"Then we'll all die in a few minutes!" said the captain.  
  
Then, he finally notices on the monitors of the cameras a pale violet light surrounding Lia. Everyone looked at the colorful display in awe, when all of the sudden the light grew as it turned too strong, almost blinding everyone. Then they all heard Lia say, "Turn off the shield".  
  
"But, Highness..." the captain starts nervously, but was quickly interrupted by Lia who repeats, "Turn off the shield". The soldiers follow Lia's orders, and then, the light that surrounded Lia, engulfed the ship as well. Trunks' gaze goes straight to the monitor where he could only see Lia's face; her eyes were closed, and her face looked unusually pale, her facial frame was unrecognizable, the form of her nose, the chin, her mouth; that wasn't the Lia he knew, and he couldn't help but wonder what was happening to the Amazon queen.  
  
"Lia... are you ok?" asked Trunks. Lia smirks and answers with a distorted voice, "But of course... what an idiotic question".  
  
"Ill-mannered" he said mortified, and she laughs lightly.  
  
The energy that came from Lia grew stronger as the seconds went by when finally millions of energy spheres came from her, that were sent directly to the enemy's ship, destroying them completely.  
  
"Incredible" mutters Trunks.  
  
"I never thought I'd live enough to see an Amazon queen's power in its full splendor" said the captain marveled as he watched the light spectacle.  
  
"What's the status of the ship?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It'll hold until the Epsilon arrives and assist us" responded the captain calmly. Both saw how most of the ships retreated and the debris of the destroyed ships.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks feels how Lia's power increases excessively. He never felt anything like it, not even from the Saiyans of the past, he sees how the light engulfing Lia painfully blinds everyone, except him thanks to his saiyan sight; all of the sudden the alarm started to blare louder while the 'danger' red lights, started blinking.  
  
"The main engine is over heating; the navigation controls aren't responding" yells a frantic soldier. Then they all see how a huge energy sphere comes out of Lia and goes straight to planet Troit, and after a few seconds and a huge explosion, there's nothing left of the planet.  
  
"Lia, what are you doing?!" Trunks asked desperately, but she ignores him. He noticed that Lia's eyes were now open, and that they had turned completely black. Then, they all see that more spheres come out of Lia, and go to other nearby planets, destroying them.  
  
"Lia, that's enough! Stop it right now!!!" Trunks said.  
  
"How dare you 'order' and talk to the queen of all Amazons in such way?!" said Lia angrily. Her voice still distorted, he was able to notice three different voices speaking, though it was obvious that one of those voices was Lia's. Finally, they all heard an explosion that made the ship shake violently.  
  
"The main engine has exploded, the ship is going to will blow up" yelled a frantic soldier.  
  
"Abandon the ship!!" Trunks bellowed.  
  
"But... what about the Queen?!" asked the captain as the rest of the soldiers ran from the main control room.  
  
"I'll take care of it. Now all of you, leave!" ordered Trunks.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked a soldier.  
  
"Somehow, I'll get her out of there" said Trunks seriously.  
  
"Here, captain Briefs..." a soldier said Trunks while giving Trunks a mask adhered to a small tank of oxygen, "... the queen can be in space without the need of oxygen, but I know you can't... please, don't let her die" said the young soldier to Trunks.  
  
"That's not going to happen... Now go!!!" Trunks ordered and the captain and soldier quickly leave the ship, in a 'escape pod' like the whole crew was doing.  
  
Then, Trunks puts on the oxygen mask while opening the hatch of the main control, which led him to the outer surface of the ship, he slowly starts to walk through the roof of the ship, even though it was difficult because of the speed the ship was traveling, which was pretty fast for him, plus Lia was completely out of control, since the energy spheres wouldn't stop, and were going to all directions. He constantly kept calling her name but she wouldn't answer, the light that she radiated grew brighter, plus the ship's surface was pretty hot because of the shield Lia had placed on the ship. Suddenly, Trunks sees a sphere going straight to him, he quickly dodges it for just a few inches. Trunks knew he was wasting valuable time; the ship was about to blow up, and Lia was going 'mental' on the whole East quadrant. Then without too much effort he went Super Saiyan, after a few seconds he concentrated all of his energy, and with an earsplitting scream he turned into Super Saiyan 3. He notices how Lia notices him and turns around to face him.  
  
"That's enough, Lia... we have to out of here, now! The ship could explode any second" Trunks said once he had approached her.  
  
"We are not finished yet... our job has just begun" she said calmly.  
  
"Our job? Whose job? What the hell are you talking about?..." he said confused, and after a few seconds, says suspiciously, "... who are you?".  
  
"Boy, I think the proper question is 'who are we'?" she said smirking almost evilly.  
  
"It can't be... Lia's mom and grandmother" he whispered bewildered.  
  
"You're finally catching on, boy..." she answered.  
  
"Impossible" he said.  
  
"Nothing is impossible for an Amazon, especially for a queen... and a goddess" she responded.  
  
"What?!..." he murmurs confused. Suddenly, both hear a loud explosion, and see how certain areas of the ship start exploding, this explosions approaching to them. "...we have to get out of here, or we'll die" he said desperate.  
  
"The queen of all Amazons is indestructible" she responded proudly.  
  
"But I'm not!" he yelled and then he flies at full speed towards her. He takes her in his arms, and gets her out of there; to ultimately the ship explodes without them being able to get out of the area.

A/N: Make my day and Review!


	10. Lost

A/N: Yeah, I know. My grammar sucks...I need a Beta Reader! Please Help!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

First Day  
  
He slowly opens his eyes, as he feels his body aching. He tries to raise his head to check his location, as well as to make sure his extremities were where they had to be, but he felt as if he was glued to the soil. He inhales sharply, but doing it, hurt him. He waits for a few seconds, until the pain decreases enough and slowly sits as he gathers his bearings, he could feel the hot sun on his face, as well as the non-stopping buzzing on his head, which reminded him of the explosion. It was then he remembered Lia; he rapidly stood quickly forgetting his pain, as he frantically searched that strange and unknown forest. He constantly yells her name, over and over again; desperate, thinking the worst has happened to her, until he finally sees a hand behind some bushes. He quickly approached her, and sees her inert and badly hurt body. He rapidly searches for a pulse, which for his relieve found one, though a very weak one. He calls her name a few times, as he tried to take her in his arms but he was too weak to make that kind of effort; and finally opted to move her, as he could, under a tree where they could hide from the cruel rays of the sun and rest, as he observed closely the strange place with exotic vegetation and with many mountains. He kept wondering how did they get there and above all, how they survived the explosion. 'It's a miracle' he thought. He sighs deeply, as he rests his head on the trunk of the tree; and after a few seconds he falls in a deep slumber.  
  
A few hours later, and with the rays of the sun still on his face, Trunks finally wakes up when he hears Lia moan in pain softly. He looks at her thoroughly until she finally opens her eyes and sees him.  
  
"What happened?" she said confused.  
  
"We are alive; that happened" he responded a bit crossly.  
  
She looks at her surroundings, and says, "Where are we?".  
  
"I don't know" he responded.  
  
She touches her head as she straightens her body, and sits on the floor, "How did we get here?".  
  
"I don't know" he responded again.  
  
"Don't you know anything?!" she said a bit agitated and annoyed.  
  
"What do you want me to say?! When I woke up we were already here! Though there is one thing I know, that the only reason we are on this planet is your fault!!" he said angrily.  
  
"My fault?!" she said incredulously.  
  
"YES! Or don't you remember that because of YOU the ship exploded?" he said furious.  
  
She stayed in silence for a few minutes, and then says confused, "I don't know what you're talking about".  
  
"How convenient..." he whispered annoyed.  
  
"And... is the crew alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know... they're probably all dead, we didn't have much time to evacuate the ship" he said more calm.  
  
Lia sighs sadly, and stayed in silence. Trunks observed Lia for a few seconds and then says, "Well, I guess we should explore and start looking for help... you think you can walk?". She nods, and follows Trunks' lead. After a few hours and the sun still above them, they walked and walked only to see vegetation, mountains and strange beasts, but there wasn't any kind of humanoid or alien beings on the planet. She noticed that he stopped walking while saying, "There's no use...".  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Walking... I'm going to take the sky and look for some help" he said.  
  
"You think you're a strong enough to fly?" she asked.  
  
"Just for a few minutes... you stay here" he said as he levitated. When he was out of sight, she looks at her surroundings afraid as she touched her head, which was hurting a lot. She didn't like the idea on being alone in some strange planet. Then notices that some strange noises were coming from some bushes; she approaches slowly and when she's a few inches from it, sees various serpent-like animals though they had legs, came running. She shrieks scared and starts running, not sure what to do or where to go. Trunks was returning from his search when he sees Lia running, he landed right in front making her stop suddenly, and asks her, "What's the matter?".  
  
"Nothing" she replied panting, trying to hide how nervous she was.  
  
"Are you sure?" he insists.  
  
She just nods and then says, "Did you find anything?".  
  
"No, nothing. The place is completely deserted, at least in this area... the planet is just too big and I don't have enough strength to search it entirely, but I'm pretty sure is pretty much empty".  
  
"Then... what do we do?" she asked nervously.  
  
"The best thing to do for now is rest; I saw a cave not far too far from here, we'll spend the night there. We'll keep the search tomorrow" said Trunks as he started walking.  
  
"A cave? How awful..." Lia commented repulsed, while following him.  
  
"I'm sorry, _Empress_, but I doubt there's a luxurious hotel here where you can stay" said Trunks crossly, his words dripping of sarcasm.  
  
"Don't talk to me that way, idiot" she said equally cross. Trunks decided not to say anything, since he had many things to worry about and the last thing he needed was to argue with Lia. After walking for a few minutes, they finally arrive to the cave; Lia noticed the place was all dirty, humid and cold.  
  
"How disgusting... it's so dirty" said Lia as she looked around a bit frightened.  
  
Trunks sighs annoyed and says sarcastically, "Don't worry, your royal highness, I'll send for the maid so she can clean this mess".  
  
"Don't be so insolent" she said agitated.  
  
"And you don't be so ill-mannered" retorted Trunks equally agitated.  
  
Lia tries to calm her temper, and says a bit more soothed, "I refuse to sleep here. This place is dirty, cold, and most importantly, who knows what kind of animals roam here".  
  
"Well first of all, there are no animals, so there's no reason to be afraid..." he said, and she hastily interrupts.  
  
"I'm not afraid, there's not a thing in this universe that scares me. I just don't want to sleep with who knows what animals, it could be dangerous" she said proudly.  
  
"...Yes, of course..." he said slightly annoyed and unconvinced, then continues, "...second of all, the so-called 'cold' problem can be easily resolved with some wood and 'ki'. Now, about the messiness of the place, there's nothing I can do about it, because I'm not cleaning, unless you, _O Mighty Amazon Queen_, want to clean" finally said Trunks mockingly as he snickered, which she didn't like.  
  
"No, no and no! I'm not staying here! This is not worthy of an Amazon Queen such as me" she said angrily.  
  
"Lia, get real. We're lost... we can't be picky in a situation such as ours. It's either the cave or out there in the woods, with the 'roaming beasts', as you call them. Do whatever you want, but I'm staying here" Trunks said irritated as he sat on the floor of the cave.  
  
Lia stayed in silence for a few minutes, angrily, when she finally sat on the other corner of the cave, away from Trunks and says, "Go get some wood".  
  
"You forgot to say 'please" Trunks said smirking, as he stood.  
  
"Imbecile" she said slightly cross. He just laughs and leaves the place.  
  
Second Day  
  
Early in the morning, Trunks and Lia are awakened by the growl of various animals. Lia, who had been sleeping on the other side of the cave, asked frightened "What was that...?".  
  
"Probably the stomach of some hungry beast..." answered Trunks. Lia looks at him horrified, and then he laughs, "... you're so easy, Lia".  
  
"Idiot" she said agitated.  
  
Trunks stood up and says, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat and explore better the planet".  
  
"That's best idea that has occurred you in the last 24 hrs." she said as she exited the cave.  
  
Trunks inhaled deeply, trying to control his exhausted temper, "Calm down, don't let her piss you off... probably, help will come soon and you won't have to see her for a few days" he thought. After flying through the sky of the unknown planet, Trunks' suspicions were true, the planet completely isolated, and the only thing they found was more exotic beasts and vegetation.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Lia a bit nervous.  
  
"Wait" Trunks simply responded.  
  
"Wait for what?" asked Lia confused.  
  
"Until someone gets us out of here" Trunks responded.

A/N: Make my day! Please Review!


	11. Some things are better not known

A/N: Ok, this is getting old, but people gotta be warned... My spelling sucks! I need a Beta Reader, please, please, please, please... HELP ME!!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Third Day  
  
Lia was walking behind Trunks through the strange and unknown planet, while she tried to fix her dress, or at least what was left of it, the explosion didn't leave much of it, and she being the 'conservative' Queen that she was, tried to cover as much as she could of her 'almost' naked thighs and chest. She looks at Trunks who was as well 'almost' naked; his pants were no longer pants, just pieces of burned and dirty fabric and his shirt non-existent. Half-naked, hungry, things couldn't get any worse, or so Lia thought. "I'm hungry" she said.  
  
"Me too, but the fruits in this planet are strange and unknown, and if we take one we could get sick or worse" Trunks said.  
  
"But I'm so hungry. Besides, maybe it could hurt you but not me, I'm an Amazon and amazons...".  
  
Trunks interrupts her and says mortified, "...never get sick, yeah, I've heard it before and I'm quite tired of it".  
  
"You're so rude" she said crossly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." he said annoyed.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Lia says thoughtful and a bit sad, "I wonder why we haven't been rescued yet?".  
  
"Who knows in what part of the universe we are, and I'm pretty sure is not easy to look for someone among the millions of planets that exist "he reasoned.  
  
She sighs, "I just hope they find us soon, I'm not sure if I can survive three more days living in this precarious and miserable conditions".  
  
"Precarious? Miserable? You're so dramatic" he comments.  
  
"You don't see it that way because you come from a planet that is technologically archaic, but I'm from an advanced planet, and I never had to go through necessities like these" she said proudly.  
  
He looks at her annoyed, but says nothing to her. Both of them keep walking in silence when they finally see a crashed ship, which looked pretty antique and was in a really bad shape. They quickly approach, and observe that it was almost entirely covered with vegetation.  
  
"I wonder if it still works..." comments Trunks, as he inspected the right side of the ship. "I doubt it... come and see this" Lia said from the left side of it.  
  
Hurriedly, he goes to her and sees a huge hole of the size of half the ship. Trunks looks at it astonished, while Lia says, "What could've done something like that...?".  
  
Trunks enters the ship through the big hole, while saying, "I don't see any burns on the edge, so it wasn't because an explosion or an attack".  
  
"Yeah, it was as if someone or something ripped it" she said slightly afraid.  
  
Trunks stayed in silence while looking the hole thoroughly, and then says, "Could be... who knows...Let's check inside". Both enter the ship cautiously, while looking around the ship. They had entered where it looked like the control room, he quickly goes to the ship's computer and examines it; he pushes a few buttons, trying to turn on the ship, but to no avail. He sighs and decided to explore, it was then when he turned around saw that Lia was no longer there. "Lia...?" he said softly while walking through a dark corridor; as he did, he saw that some doors were opened. "...Lia?" he called again, but didn't receive an answer. It was then he decided to enter a room, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned around a bit frightened and sees Lia behind him, she had been in the room in front of the one he was about to enter.

"I found clothes, pillows, sheets, and some other stuff that we could use" she informed.  
  
"Good, we'll take it...let's see what's in the rest of the rooms" he said. After checking out most of the rooms, they're on their way to the last room, which door was closed.  
  
"Something tells me we shouldn't go in there" Lia comments hiding her uneasiness.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean... but we still got to check it out" Trunks said as he slowly opened the door. When they finally opened it, they saw at least ten bodies on the floor, men, women and children, obviously aliens, all of them dead; covered in dried blood. Lia covers her mouth, since her delicate stomach couldn't stand the horrid scene and quickly leaved the place. Trunks, being a man of science and of curious nature, enters the dark room and observes the corpses carefully. The bodies were in a decomposing state and even though he couldn't see the faces of the aliens clearly, he noticed how all of the aliens had expressions of 'terror' on their faces; he also noticed that some of them had their faces and some other parts of their bodies completely mutilated. "What could've scared them so much, that they had these look on their faces?... and why they mutilated themselves like these?" Trunks wondered at loud. After a few minutes, Trunks exits the ship and finds a pale Lia leaning against it.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.  
  
She nods, and then says, "You got tired of looking at dead aliens?".  
  
"Yeah. Let's get the things we need and get out of here quick. I don't like this place" he said.  
  
She nods, "The first time I totally I agree with you" she said, and then both of them entered the ship once again.  
  
The sun had set. Trunks and Lia were inside the cave in front of the fire. And while Lia rested peacefully over the pillows and sheets they had taken from the, Trunks was staring confused at some book that he constantly turned around. Lia notices it and says, "What is that?".  
  
"It's just a book I found in the ship" Trunks responded casually.  
  
"What kind of book?" she asked interested.  
  
"That's exactly what I would like to know. It's written in some language I can't understand" he said as he approached her and showed her the book.  
  
She takes it in her hands and look at it for a few minutes, "Of course you don't understand, its written in 'tsunic'".  
  
"'Tsunic'?" he repeated confused.  
  
"Yes, it was the official language of a planet in the South quadrant that sort of 'self-destroyed' about five years ago..." she explained, the continues, "...and this book is a diary".  
  
"And what is says?" Trunks inquired interested.  
  
"You think is right to read a book that doesn't belong to you and that the owner is someone who is dead? I don't think that's too ethic" she said in an sardonic tone.  
  
"This book doesn't belong to anyone because as you pointed out, the owner is dead. So read it, we might find useful information in there" he said.  
  
She sighs mortified, "Ok, ok..." then she looks at the first pages and starts reading, "... kaal lukep tonax rejip juct utrimkopgae".  
  
Trunks interrupts her abruptly and says annoyed, "I don't speak 'tsunic', so why don't you try that again in 'English'".  
  
"Jeez, sorrr-rry, captain..." she said sarcastically, and then continues reading the book, "...things weren't looking good for the planet, the climate has deteriorated drastically, the vegetation that once adorned our planet, has disappeared entirely. It's sad to see how the planet you were born and grew up in, dies by the ignorance of millions. We abused of our planet for centuries and now, our descendants are going to pay the price of our mistakes. I'm afraid my family and I, along with everyone else, will have to leave the planet as soon as possible; the scientifics said that the planet would not hold for too long. We have to get out of here, the death of our planet is imminent..." Lia turns the pages, then she finally stops on one, and keeps reading, "...the ship has begun to mal-functioning, and for obvious reasons; we've been wandering for weeks in space. We're lost, we have no idea about where are we going, the coordinates we were given to go to planet Kwur were erroneous. We have to make an emergency-landing on a planet that's not even registered on the intergalactic map, I hope we can find help there".  
  
"Well, that explains how they got here" comments Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, and that this blasted planet is in the middle of nowhere" Lia said frustrated.  
  
"Well, that was five years ago... maybe now is in the intergalactic map" he said.  
  
"I highly doubt it..." she said, and continues reading from another page, "...deserted. That's the word that describes best this planet, we have explored the place non-stop for days, and we still haven't found any help. I feel that this is my entire fault, I shouldn't have used such an obsolete ship for a trip like this; the transistor doesn't work, we won't be able to call for help. I just hope we can fix the ship soon. My family is a bit uncomfortable here, and to be honest I do not like this place because even though is very nice, and there's enough food in here thanks to the vegetation and the animals, there's something about this place that I do not like... as if there is something bad, something sinister hiding" when she finished reading, Lia looks at Trunks slightly alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry about that, those are the words of a frustrated and desperate man. Tired of being in an unknown planet, unable to do anything but wait for help" Trunks said stated.  
  
Lia stayed in silence for a few minutes and then says, "I don't know, since the moment we got here there's something that's been making me nervous".  
  
"Yeah, me too... And it's known as anxiety and desperation. We both want to get out of here badly, it's normal that we feel this way" he explained unworriedly.  
  
Lia sighs frustrated, and passed a few pages, "This is incredible. Three days have gone by with out the sun rising. It had been three days of complete darkness; the planet is in complete silence, the noises that the beats made every night are no longer heard. My son, my daughter's husband, my brother and I went hunting to get something to eat for our families, but we have returned with nothing but fruits. We have decided to stay inside the ship during the next couple of nights, there's something about all this that I don't like. I have a bad feeling". Trunks notices that Lia was now pretty tense, her face was pale and her hands were shaking slightly.  
  
"I rather stop reading" she stated seriously.  
  
"No, read... we have to know what happened" Trunks said.  
  
"Some things are better not known" she said, her voice slightly quivering.  
  
"We have to know, Lia... these people had faces of pure terror in a way I've never seen before. Some of them had even mutilated themselves. Something terrible happened to them, and we need to know" he said seriously.  
  
After a few minutes, she nods and continues reading the next page, "We heard it... the most horrible, infernal howl that I've ever heard. And it's getting closer, as if letting us know its coming. I wish I knew what kind of beast it is, but its howl is like nothing I've ever heard or seen here or on any other planet I've been, is a sinister sound, that you only hear in your nightmares. But of one thing I'm certain, and is that it knows that we're here... and it's coming for us". Trunks and Lia look at each other; he can see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Don't make me continue" she said nervously.  
  
"You have to do it... we need to know" he said.  
  
She sighs deeply trying to calm her nerves, and starts reading from another page of the diary, "I saw it... I don't know what it was, but I saw how its silhouette moved around the outsides of the ship. With long, dark hair that covered its face; and a gray tunic as its clothes. The creature walked around the ship for a few minutes as if examining it, until it finally started hitting the left side of the ship. Everyone started screaming hysterically, I would've screamed as well, if it weren't because I was trying to calm everyone. After a few minutes of hitting the ship, not another sound was heard..." Lia passes a couple of pages and keeps reading, "...I don't know what to do, it's always the same, the creature comes, hits the ship, howls as the beats it is, and after a few minutes leaves; then returns for more. ¿Is it that it wants to drive us crazy? ¿Is this infernal creature as smart as to drive us mad with its mind games? ¿What is it that it wants? ¿Why it won't leave us alone?! ¿What have we done to deserve this!?" Lia passes to the last page of the diary that was written and reads, "...The creature has managed to break the part of the ship it had constantly struck, and without much effort, its obvious that all this time was playing with us, making us believe that it couldn't break the ship, but it could, it only did it to torture us and entertain himself; now, we're all locked in one the biggest and most secure rooms. After the beast broke the ship, we haven't heard it again. I wonder why?".  
  
Both of them stayed in complete silence, he noticed how her whole body shook slightly, and says, "There's no reason to worry about. That was a long time ago".  
  
After a few minutes of silence, she says, "What I don't understand is... that if all this happened five years ago... how come the bodies were still decomposing?".  
  
He stayed in silence as well. She was right, it was impossible that those people were mummified in such atmospheric conditions; in five years, all that it was supposed to be left was the bones. "I don't know..." he said "...we'll return to the ship tomorrow...". She interrupts him and says a bit agitated, "No, I'm not going back to that ship!".  
  
"All right... I'll go alone" Trunks said, while getting on his feet and walking to other side of the cave. And lays there.  
  
"Why are you moving so far?" she asked confused.  
  
He looks at her confused and says, "I thought you didn't wanted me near you".  
  
"Tonight I'll make an exception" she said.  
  
Trunks tries not to laugh, it was funny that 'The Great Amazon Queen' was scared, though he didn't blamed her, what they had just discovered was terrible and worthy of a horror movie.  
  
He approached her and when he was going to sit beside her, Lia says to him a bit surprised, "Hey, not so close. Just at the other side of the fire will be close enough".  
  
He looks at her mortified, but still does as suggested, and lays in there. While, a scared Lia knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep.

A/N: Make my day! Please Review!


	12. Fears

A/N: Yay! A quick update! I think I broke my own record... Thank you so much for the reviews! They're great ego-boosters! And BTW, my grammar sucks... I need a Beta Reader! Please help!

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Fourth Day  
  
Lia woke up scared and shrieking, while she felt her heart beating at full speed. The night before she wasn't able to sleep much and when she finally did, she had nightmares, the same one the whole night. She was in the dark, screaming, alone and desperate. She looks at her surroundings, searching for Trunks but he wasn't there; this makes her feel a bit more relieved, since she knew that Trunks would make fun of her if he knew she was having nightmares. She sighs, while reclining her back against the hard and cold wall of the cave, there was a sensation in her chest that wouldn't leave her alone, as if someone was observing her, she looked at her surroundings trying to hide her nervousness. 'You're not going to intimidate me... I'm not scared' she said mentally, not sure to whom or to what.  
  
"So _'the Amazon Queen'_ finally woke up" she hears a voice. Then she sees Trunks approaching to the entrance of the cave.  
  
Slightly jumpy, she looks at him crossly. "Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"On the ship. I told you last night I was gonna go back there..." he said while entering the cave, then he placed clothes and some fruits beside her, "...I found some clothes, they look your size".  
  
She eyes the clothes slightly disgusted, and says, "I don't like the idea of wearing the clothes of someone that's dead".  
  
"Well, is either the dead alien's clothes or the one that you've been wearing since we got here... which by the way, there's not much left of it" he said while his eyes traveled over her now brown and 'formerly white' dress, that were giving him a good view of her almost-uncovered chest.  
  
She quickly covers herself with a sheet, and says slightly irritated, "Stop looking at me!".  
  
"Oh, please... don't get your hopes up..." he said mortified, then he approached her and kneeled right in front of her, their faces really close; and finally whispers to her, "...I don't like little girls... specially conceited and spoiled little girls like you" and after that he exits the cave.  
  
And after a short moment of confusion, she yells "Idiot!".  
  
He returns after a few seconds, and says annoyed, "I heard that".  
  
"Good! That was the point...!" she snapped crossly, then notices Trunks carrying a dead animal over his shoulder, that had a small hole on its side, "...what is that?" she asked disgusted.  
  
"Breakfast, lunch and dinner" he responded with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
"What?! Are you mad!? I am not going to eat that!" she said upset.  
  
"Oh, yeah? And what are you planning on eating, _your highness_" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Anything but that!" she responded.  
  
"Oh, cool... Let me know how the hunting go" he said smugly.  
  
"I don't get it, just a few days ago you were babbling about how we shouldn't eat the stuff on the planet cause it could make us sick, and now, here you are with a slaughtered animal on your shoulder that you know nothing about and you're planning to eat" she said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, but the alien and his family ate the animals from the planet, and nothing bad happened to them... except for the whole 'creature' thing, but that's another thing... The truth is that its been a few days that I don't eat, until yesterday that we had some fruits, which by the way, taste horrible; I'm sick and tired of eating them, I don't want to see another fruit in my whole life. I'm half Saiyan, and I need meat, so meat is what I'm going to eat today and for the rest of my days while I live!" he said without noticing that his tone was now of a hysterical person.  
  
She looks at him slightly surprised, and then burst in laughing. Trunks he looks at her with an expression on his face that said 'Why are you laughing?' and she just laughed harder.  
  
After a few minutes, the laughing had ceased, and she says, "You're breaking up, you know. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one hysteric in here".  
  
"Yeah, right... two maniacs together, that should be fun" he said slightly annoyed, then continues mockingly, "...I wonder what the Grand Council would do if their Queen goes crazy?".  
  
"Well, probably they would try to keep me alive for as long possible and make sure that during my days of madness I would get pregnant through artificial insemination and then, after the girl is born, they would kill me" she said calmly.  
  
Trunks stayed in silence, surprised by her words, then says, "You're kidding, right?".  
  
"I'm afraid not, that's Amazon law. If a Queen ever fell in disgrace, such as madness for example, the Queen would be locked up under strict medical attention, and if her illness didn't had a cure then an artificial insemination is to be proceeded" she explained.  
  
"I thought the insemination was the option of a Queen that decided not to get married" Trunks commented.  
  
"Yes, it is... the insemination is not a very accepted method, only single and egotistic queens do it, like my grandmother" she said smiling thoughtful.  
  
"Ah, well then pretentiousness is hereditary... from your grandma to your mom, and from your mom to you" he said mockingly, while smiling.  
  
She looks at him slightly annoyed yet smiling and says, "Not necessarily, everyone knows that my mother was humble and pacifist, she hated all sorts of all protocol and rules... The elder counselor Rui was a good friend of my grandmother, and he says I got my temper from her".  
  
"And... How do they choose the 'donor' for the insemination? The sem--... well, the 'swimmers' got to come from somewhere " he asked shyly.  
  
She laughs softly, "Well, the Queen was the one that was supposed to choose... But now, if I wanted to have an artificial insemination, the Grand Council has to approve the 'donor' of the 'swimmers'".  
  
"You think you'll have one?" he inquired.  
  
"Yeah, definitely. I'm not planning on getting married, and share my throne with some idiotic, sexist man. But of course, the Grand Council is dead-set on getting me a husband and they say the artificial insemination is an extreme option, and I should only do it if I don't find anyone that defeats me" she said.  
  
"That 'defeats' you? I don't get it..." he said confused.  
  
"Well, let's suppose I'm going to get married. The man that wants to marry me has to first defeat me in a sword fight. If he's able to make me drop my sword, I'm automatically defeated and engaged. It's highly stupid, but that's tradition" she said frustrated.  
  
"You Amazons sure are weird" he commented.  
  
"Oh really? And how you do things on planet Earth?" asked Lia a bit annoyed.  
  
"Simple. Generally, they meet, exchange phone numbers, and then go out. And if they have a good time, they keep seeing each other; and then, after some time if they think they can stand each other for 24 hours a day, they move in together. And if they love each other enough, they marry" he explained.  
  
"You call that 'simple'? That's way too complicated and requires too much time. My parents met one month and then next one they were married. But of course, with them was different, they fell in love with each other the second they meet..." Lia said thoughtful, "...And seven months later, he's assassinated, just weeks before I'm born".  
  
He noticed how her facial expression drastically changed to one of sadness and says, "I know how you feel. My father died when I was a year old".  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"He was assassinated too. When I was born, the Earth was plagued with a pair of killer androids that annihilated everything in their path, and that included my dad, as well as all of my mother's friends, they all died trying to protect us. Only my mother, Gohan, the son of mother's best friend, and me survived. Then, Gohan was also murdered, and then it was only my mother and I" Trunks explained as he remembered his beloved mother.  
  
"How did she die?" Lia asked.  
  
"My mother was a non-stop worker, and after many years of fighting the androids, it weakened her heart" explained Trunks.  
  
Lia stayed in silence as she watched Trunks' lost gaze, "I'm really sorry" she said.  
  
He looks at her and says smiling, "Thanks".  
  
After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he said, "Well, I don't know about you... but I'm starving. Are you going to eat?".  
  
Lia sighs frustrated, "Alright..." she responded.  
  
"Good..." Trunks said happily; then placed the slaughtered animal on the floor, over a dark sheet, where all the fruits were; then he takes a knife from his pocket and makes an incision on its stomach.  
  
Lia stares at the whole scene disgusted and mortified, "Do you really have to do that in here?".  
  
"I'm afraid so" he responded equally mortified.  
  
She sighs then asks him, "Where did you get that knife?".  
  
"I found it on the ship..." Trunks said, she quickly noticed that his faced had now a tensed expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he lied.  
  
"I noticed you changed as soon as the ship was mentioned ... something happened, right? Tell me" she said, while her heartbeat increased.  
  
Trunks nods, and says, "When I went back to the room where the bodies were... the bodies had changed".  
  
"Changed? What'd you mean? How?" she asked confused and nervous.  
  
"The bodies weren't decomposing anymore, all that was left now was the skeletons..." Trunks explained and is quickly interrupted by Lia.  
  
"That's impossible! Yesterday those bodies were practically intact, it's impossible that in one day they had finished decomposing" she said slightly desperate and nervous.  
  
"I know... but that's what I found, if you want we can go there and..." he's interrupted again.  
  
"No! I'm not going back there" she said seriously.  
  
Trunks nods, and both stayed in silence. A few minutes later, the floor starts shaking slightly, and loud roars are heard. Both of them quickly exit the cave, and they see hundreds of animals running hurriedly.  
  
"What's happening to them...?" commented Trunks confused.  
  
"It seems as if they're escaping from something..." said Lia.  
  
"Yeah, but of what...?" said Trunks.  
  
"It's incredible... they're all going to the same direction" Lia said while both of them see the exotic birds and terrestrial animals going to the same area.  
  
"They know something we don't know..." Trunks comments.  
  
Lia nods her head, "What are we going to do?".  
  
"There's nothing we can do... there's no place to go to" Trunks said while he entered the cave, meanwhile Lia could not get rid of the sensation that someone was watching her. She closed her eyes as she sighed deeply. 'You don't scare me. I'm not afraid of you...' she said telepathically to whoever she thought was listening, trying to control her nerves. It was then she felt it; a sensation of pure evil, as she never thought possible to exist. She suddenly became deaf to all sound except she could only hear the soft breeze and low snarl that approached to her rapidly, then she felt as something or someone softly caress her hair. Lia, horrified opened her eyes and as soon as she opened them, that evil sensation quickly disappears. She looks at her surroundings desperate but couldn't see anything, only the animals, that now seemed to move faster than before. She was no longer deaf, and could hear all the sounds normally. Her hands start to shake, while tears threaten to come from her eyes. She rapidly enters the cave, and she does she almost bumps into Trunks, who quickly noticed her nervous state.  
  
"What's wrong?" he inquired concerned.  
  
Lia tried to talk but no sound came from lips, when finally, after a few seconds she managed to say with a shaky, inaudible voice, "Nothing's wrong".  
  
"Nothing's wrong? Look at you, you're shaking..." said Trunks desperate since he didn't know what was wrong with her, he gently grabs her by the shoulders and says while looking at her directly into her eyes, "Please trust me, Lia. Tell me what's wrong".  
  
Lia looks away from him and, says while her tears ran freely down her cheeks, "Leave me alone!" and quickly went to where she was sleeping before and laid in there, away from him. Trunks looks at her for a moment, and then sits in front of the fire he had just started a few minutes ago. He hears Lia's soft and desperate sobs; he closes his eyes, asking to whoever was listening, to protect them.  
  
A/N: Make my day! Please review!

DK13 – Which movie? Thanks for reviewing!


	13. Evil

Ironic: Mirai Trunks Saga

Fifth Day  
  
Trunks and Lia were walking through the 'horrid jungle' as Lia so lovingly called it, while Trunks carried another unfortunate beast that would be their breakfast, lunch and dinner; even though she didn't agree much with it.  
  
"You're a savage" she said as she walked behind him and couldn't help but look at the dead animal on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll see if you say that while you're eating it" Trunks said smugly.  
  
"Idiot" she said crossly, now walking in front of him, since she didn't wanted to look at the slaughtered animal any longer.  
  
"Yeah, go on, insult me... every time I win an argument you insult me, and to be honest it's pretty unoriginal and immature of you" he said smiling mockingly.  
  
"Go to hell" Lia said.  
  
"It's too late for that, because, in case you haven't noticed I'm already in there, and you know what's the worst of all? That I'm here with YOU!" Trunks said pissed.  
  
And before millions of insults came from Lia's mouth, both hear soft and pained whine-like noises. Both start to look around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Then Lia walks towards some bushes, as the noise grew louder; when she finally made it to the bushes, they saw the beautiful animal that was whimpering.  
  
"A unicorn!!" Trunks exclaimed surprised as he looked shocked at the beautiful white horse that had a white horn coming from its forehead.  
  
"A what...?" Lia said confused while her eyes were fixed on the defenseless horse.  
  
"You don't know what a unicorn is?!" Trunks asked surprised, while she looked at him with an annoyed look on her features that said 'Of course I don't know, that's why I'm asking'; "...they're mythological creatures on Earth, very famous... I wonder how it got here?". "Probably through contraband of exotic animals. People that dedicate to export estrange animals from other planets and sell them for ridiculous high prices" Lia explained, then she approached it slowly and saw it had an injured leg. "It's hurt... what do we do?" asked Lia.  
  
"Well, the first thing we should do its get him out of here and take him to the cave so that we can treat the injury" Trunks said, and as soon as he tried to approach the animal, it quickly rejected him, "... I don't think it wants our help".  
  
Lia delicately touches the back of unicorn, while says to it gently, "Come on, boy... it's time to go". Rapidly the unicorn quickly gets on its four legs, though with difficulty. Trunks watch as the animal limps as it follows Lia with no objection, and even allows Lia to pet him. "I think the problem is that it doesn't like you, Trunks... and I don't really blame him" she said as she smiled proudly.  
  
"Oh please... the only reason it doesn't like me it's because I'm carrying our food" Trunks said making emphasis on his last words.  
  
Lia laughs mockingly while says, "Admit it, Trunks. Nobody likes you, not even the animals of this planet". Trunks sighs annoyed and decides to ignore Lia's comments.  
  
The sun had set and Trunks was sitting in front of the fire pit as he watched Lia, in the opposite end, sitting beside the unicorn. Petting it, and whispering to it; her attention was completely centered on it; it had been hours since the last time she talked to him and it was only to ask him if he thought the unicorn was going to be fine. It was completely annoying to Trunks how she ignored him.  
  
"You're so pretty..." he hears her say for the millionth time. Trunks felt his blood boil, not sure why, but he tried to convince himself thinking that it was just the 'silence' that was bothering him, and not the lack of attention.  
  
"Why don't you leave him alone? He's gotta be sick of you by now" Trunks said slightly crossly.  
  
Lia looks at him surprised for a moment, and then says, "Well, I don't hear him complaining".  
  
"Of course its not complaining... it doesn't know how to talk" he said annoyed.  
  
"Obviously... But it's not necessary for someone to talk to know they don't want you near them... remember how it didn't wanted to go with you? That's a good example" she responded.  
  
"Anyway... should let him rest, he will heal faster" he said annoyed.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, she says, "I think you're right..." then looks at the unicorn and says in a childish voice, "... it's time to sleep, cutie. Understood?". And for Trunks' surprise, the unicorn laid right beside Lia.  
  
Lia chuckles softly while Trunks stare at the stallion annoyed. "He's so smart... when we're rescued, I'll take him to Amazon" she commented.  
  
"Yeah and while you're at it, marry him" Trunks said to himself softly, mortified. But Lia had heard him perfectly.  
  
"What's your problem?" she said surprised and crossly.  
  
"Nothing... now if you don't mind, I'll go to sleep. Good night" he said coldly, as he laid on the floor, over a sheet.  
  
"Oh no you don't..." she said as she approached him, then she sat beside him, and noticed his eyes were closed, "... what's your problem? I demand that you tell me; I haven't done anything". She waits for his answer, but never receives it, and starts pulling on his shirt, while saying crossly, "Trunks, do not ignore me!".  
  
Finally, he opens his left eye, and says to her, "Lia, just leave me alone and go to sleep, ok?" and then shuts his eye.  
  
"I won't until you tell me what's up with you?" she said, as she continued pulling his shirt.  
  
Mortified, he open both eyes, and says, "And since when you're so interested in knowing what's 'wrong' or what's 'happening' to me? You've never cared before, why the sudden interest now?". Lia looks at him slightly surprised as she stutters; then Trunks continues, "...why don't you go back to pet and whisper to the horse and leave me alone?".  
  
Lia gasps surprised and says after a few seconds, "Are...you...jealous...?".  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks yelled bewildered as he opened his eyes and got again on a sitting position.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... you're jealous of the unicorn! Obviously, since I like the horse more than you..." she said laughing.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! I could care less if you like the horse more than you like me... and I assure you'll never see the day when I'm jealous, especially with something that has to do with you" he said smugly, as he once again laid back and close his eyes.  
  
Those last words really had bothered Lia. Wouldn't he be jealous if the circumstance arose? 'Of course not' she thought frustrated. She hits him slightly on his chest, while she once again starts pulling on his chest. "Imbecile" she said crossly.  
  
"That's enough, Lia" he said annoyed, once again opening his eyes and sitting; but she ignored him and continues pulling his shirt, but then after so much pulling the shirt broke. Both look surprised at the pieces of fabric on Lia's hand. Then Trunks hears Lia snickering softly, until she finally broke in a scandalous laughing. Trunks looks at her slightly crossed, he didn't have another shirt, since that was the only piece that would fit him from the Tsunic ship.  
  
"Lia, that was the only thing I had to wear" he said crossly.  
  
She continues laughing, as she mockingly showed him what was left of his shirt. Then, slightly angry, he jumps over her, and she shrieks playfully as she crawls her way away from him; which was a bad idea, since Trunks easily grabs her feet and pulls her to him. She was now, laying on the floor, laughing loudly, and he placed himself over her, trying to get a hold what was left of his shirt; but she wasn't about to give up, and held it firmly. Finally, Trunks grabs his shirt, and when he looks into her eyes, he realized that they were both in a very sensuous and compromising position. His lower half was between her legs, with a hand on her waist, while she had both hands on his back; her faces just a few inches form each other. Both, just look at each other surprised, while they get lost in each other's gaze. Their faces slowly draw closer; Lia felt her heart beating uncontrollably while Trunks felt his body tremble with anticipation. But, for their disappointment the soft neighing of the unicorn interrupts them both. Which was like an alarm because Trunks quickly stood while Lia sits.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your shirt" finally, she said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it..." he said slightly embarrassed, and after a few minutes of stuttering he finally says just as nervous as her, "... I'm sorry about what almost happened...".  
  
She nods, and says, "It doesn't matter... just make sure it never happens again".  
  
Trunks couldn't help but feel disappointed, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "I assure you, it won't happen again" he responded coldly, and without any kind of expression on his face as he sees Lia going once again to where she was sitting before, beside the unicorn; Trunks laid yet again, on his sheet. He sighs deeply, as he closed his eyes and thought about how close his lips were to her. On how much he would've liked to kiss her; kiss her while touching her skin and feel her softness. But it was a big deception when she asked him that the 'closeness' they had just shared not to be repeated. _'It was obvious, Trunks... she hates you'_ he thought frustrated.  
  
Meanwhile, Lia rested on the floor with her heart still beating out of control; having felt Trunks so close, had left her completely bewildered. She thought she hated him but now she wasn't so sure if she felt that way, she was beyond confused; her lips yearned his. Then, why did she ask him not to get close to her in '_that way_' ever again? _'You are so stupid, Lia...you and your Amazon pride'_ she thought frustrated. She sighed as she closed her eyes; when finally, after a few hours both fell asleep, thinking on what 'almost' happened that night.  
  
_A few hours later...  
_  
Lia and Trunks both woke up at the same time, shaken, when they heard an infernal howling. So loud that it was probably heard through the whole planet. Both noticed how the unicorn gets agitated and starts neighing nervously.  
  
"What was that?" Lia asked as she tried to calm the stallion.  
  
"I don't know... I've never heard anything like it" Trunks answered as he gets on his feet, and walks towards the entrance of the cave. It was then she noticed, it was still dark; the sun had not risen yet. She felt once again as fear inhibited her body, overwhelming her. Her body shakes as she held back her tears.  
  
"What the hell...?" she hears Trunks say from the entrance of the cave, confused, "... the sun was supposed to rise a few hours ago... I wonder what's going on?".  
  
Lia could feel that evil she once had already felt, closer than ever. Observing them, mocking them cruelly, whispering to Lia it would come soon for them. She placed her hands on her ears, as if trying to block its words from her head, but it was impossible; she could clearly hear its evil laughing.  
  
"Enough, enough, enough, enough..." she repeated constantly, desperate.  
  
Trunks noticed this, and quickly approached her, "What's wrong, Lia?" he asked concerned. But she ignores him, and just repeated 'enough' over and over. Then, he took her face in his hands, making her look at him. "Tell me!" he said desperate.  
  
Finally, she gets out of her 'trance' and says desperate, "We have to get out of here, Trunks! As soon as possible!".  
  
"We can't go, Lia. We don't have a ship. We're lost... tell me what's. Why are you so scared?" he said concerned.  
  
Lia couldn't fight her tears any longer, and they rapidly flow from her eyes, "Can't you see you we have to get out of here now!? Its coming for us! Its going to kill us!" she said frantically.  
  
"Lia, what are you talking about? Nobody it's coming from us, nobody its going to kill us!" he said a bit frightened, he had never seen Lia like this.  
  
"You have to believe me, Trunks... it is coming for us, it is going to kill us" she said while she cried, desperate.  
  
"But who?" he asked confused.  
  
"Evil in its purest form" she whispered terrified. Suddenly, another howl is heard, "... NO!!" Lia screamed desperate until she fainted. Trunks quickly take her in his arms before her body made contact with the floor; meanwhile, for the first time he hears how that howl, change into a laugh, an evil laugh.  
  
A/N: Make my day! Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!


End file.
